On Call
by Irishnotes92
Summary: Logan Mitchell is Minnesota's finest young doctor. 7 years after 'the incident' Logan is moving on but his past is catching up with him and this time there is more at risk! SLASH KOGAN! Please read it's better than it sounds x rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

.

A 30 year old Logan Mitchell lay on the bed in the oncall room of one of Minnesota's busiest hospitals. He had just been working a 24 hour shift and was taking a much deserved break. Being an Emergency Room doctor in one of the most ice infested states meant hectic days and nights full of emergencies with cars and falls alike.

Not that Logan didn't love his job, he did. He just wished it hadn't cost so much. Who knew that following your dreams would break your heart? Logan certainly didn't but that was exactly what happened. This was why he spent so much time at the hospital, sleeping here and eating here. Strangely he dreaded his days off because it meant he would have to go home and if he just turned up on his day off it would be weird.

Home held too many memories, good ones and horrible ones. He didn't have the heart or the will power to remove the pictures that littered the walls of his apartment, like a frame by frame movie of his growning up. They had all been put up the day Logan moved in 9 years ago when everything had been perfect that taking them down would seem like he was loosing it all over again.

Not for the first time in his life, many of those in this room while on a break like this, he asked himself why and how. Closing his eyes he could hear the sounds of the hospital, people running by the doors, the faint beeping of a pager, nurses calling for help or an ambulance pulling up to the hospital. The last one made him moan in frustration.

"Please don't beep, please don't beep" he begged looking at his pager and after a minute it didn't he sighed happily and placed it next to him. He just wanted to rest for now. He knew that tonight would be busy. There was a Minnesota Wilds game in the arena nearby tonight and people tended to get distracted with whether their teams won or lost and forget that they were driving a car and tended to loose control.

Logan loved hockey though he hadn't been to a Wilds game in almost 7 years for obvious reasons. Like Logan, Kendall- his best friend since peewee hockey and the man he loved more than anything- had followed his dream and joined the Wilds at the age of 21, late but as talented as ever and better than most. Logan could still remember the day he came in shouting about it.

_**9 years ago**_

"_Logie? Where are you?" Kendall called looking in the living room of the apartment. Logan put down what he had been doing, which was making dinner, and walked into the living room to find his very excited looking boyfriend almost bouncing on the spot. Logan didn't think he had ever seen Kendall so...ecstatic._

"_You look...happy" Logan smirked but Kendall closed the gap between them in 2 strides and kissed Logan, not that he was complaining. Kissing Kendall came second on his favourite things to do list, the first involved Kendall and a bed, no more needed._

"_I am happy!" Kendall said breaking the kiss to speak "You will never guess what happened" he said kissing Logan again who laughed into the kiss._

"_Well I wont if you keep cutting me off" placing a hand on Kendall's chest to push him away. "Now tell me" he said, excitement flooding back into Kendall's eyes._

"_So after class today I went to the rink to just relax and then Jake, the guy who runs it called me over and guess who was with him, Michael Smith" _

"_Michael Smith as in the guy who coaches the Minnesota Wilds?" Logan asked shocked. Kendall nodded his head._

"_Yea. He had apparently heard that I was going to school here and his daughter was a Big Time Rush fan and while he was around he stopped by to see if I would sign something for her but he saw me playing and he thinks I'm good and !" The last sentence came out in a flurry of words that thanks to years of practice with Carlos and hyperactivity he was able to understand._

"_You're going to train with the Wilds? As in the hockey team?" Kendall nodded and Logan threw his arms around Kendall and hugged him. "I can't believe it. My boyfriend is going to play for the Minnesota Wilds!" Kendall laughed but didn't realise Logan from the hug. _

"_Easy, it's just a training session but he did say if I played as good as I did today it may lead to something more" he said getting giddy again. _

"_I'm so proud of you!" Logan said pulling back from the hug, though not loosing contact. _

"_I'm proud of us!" Kendall replied, resting his head to Logan's "When the band stopped last year I really didn't know what I was going to do and now look at us! Our own place, we're both in college, you're going to be the greatest doctor ever and I'm playing hockey again" Kendall sighed happily "This is perfect. I love you Logan"_

_Logan smiled "I love you too, always! Now..." he said giving Kendall a quick kiss "Go and call James and Carlos and your mother" Kendall laughed before running to the phone, leaving a very amused and happy Logan behind._

**Present day**

Logan always loved that memory. It seemed like everything was going to be perfect and for awhile they were. Big Time Rush ended when they were 20. It just seemed like time was up on it and though they were sad it was over, none regretted it. Logan was glad he had kept up with his online courses to become a doctor as it was easy enough for him to find a school to go study at. Kendall, of course, was going to go with him where ever he went. 3 years of dating, going on tour and living together meant they rarely were apart and moving together just seemed the obvious choice. Kendall was secretly over the moon when Logan said he decided to go back to Minnesota.

James had decided to stay in L.A. It was his dream to live there and the others backed him. He started a solo career but his first single was never release after he discovered singing alone was not as fun as singing with your friends. Acting on the other hand was right up his street and with a small help from Camille, who too still resided in Hollywood, got into his first movie and as they say the rest was history.

Carlos had stayed in L.A. for a time after the breakup but ultimately returned to Minnesota and like Kendall got back into Hockey. Kendall, being the ever loyal friend he was, brought Carlos to one of the Wilds' training sessions a few weeks after joining. Even though the four worked better as a team, Carlos and Kendall were a pretty powerful force to be reckoned with. Almost 16 years of friendship had put them in tune with one another and Michael jumped at the chance to sign the Latino.

The sound of another ambulance coming in took his brain back to his current situation. He sat up before standing and looking in the mirror behind the door. He hadn't changed much. He was still the same height and his hair was the same, maybe longer. His face had matured more but he could still see his 16 year old self there in his features. The pager beeped and he answered it.

He stretched and grabbed his coat and as he pulled it on before heading out the door.

"Hey Mitchell" Dylan Howard, another doctor at the hospital greeted. He was Logan's age. They had both started working at the hospital the same year and was a good friend of Logan's. "How long have you been on for?" he inquired. Logan checked his watch.

"24 hours" Logan replied, walking on. Dylan followed. He usually worked ER on busy nights so Logan wasn't surprised.

"Do you ever go home?" he joked and Logan smiled.

"I was home yesterday" Logan defended, Dylan shooting him a look.

"For how long?"

"A few hours...ok 4 hours" he stated when Dylan gave him the 'THE TRUTH' look.

"You really need to get out more. I have a friend..." but Logan cut him off. He was always trying to set him up with some girl or other. Logan didn't think that he was an obvious gay but at the same time he knew most of the hospital staff suspected it considering he wasn't horrible looking and yet he never showed an interest in the opposite sex. Dylan though remained oblivious.

"Stop right there. No thank you I am perfectly fine on my own" they were almost at the emergency room.

"Dude, you're 30 years old. How long have we worked here? 6 years? In those 6 years how many dates have you been on?"

"None" Logan said without laughing or frowning just staing the fact. He didn't care.

"Seriously? None, in 6 years? That's sad bro" Logan shot him an amused look as they entered the ER.

"Actually I haven't been on a date since I was 16" he said. He heard his name, grabbed a chart and made his way to the bed that was on his nearest left, leaving a very shocked Dylan behind.

"What have we got?" he asked, ignoring the chart.

"2 car collision. Male, late 20's, early 30's. This was the driver of the 2nd car. Hit by the other when it ran a red light and hit black ice. Possible lung damage, 2 broken ribs that are known of. Broken left leg and a severe head wound" the EMT reeled off. Logan done a quick check of the vitals.

"Ok, lets get him stabilised and get him up for a head CT and then cast his leg. We will need to check for internal bleeding too" a nurse nearby nodded before going to the phone and ordering everything. Logan took a moment to look at the man in the bed. The head injury had made quite a mess of his face which was covered in blood. Logan got the feeling he was familiar but shook it. It wasn't the first time. Doctoring in the area you grew up in meant you saw a lot of familiar faces. He had already seem 3 former schoolmates die in the years he worked here.

"Ok so if you're good I'm going to go and help over there. Page when he's finished. Was there someone in the car with him?"

"A girl, mid 20's" the EMT said running past Logan "I have to go" Logan nodded before running of to another bed to assist. 2 hours and a death later Logan was in the locker room, changing his now bloodied coat. The other driver who had ran the light had died of his injuries. He made his way to the cafeteria to get a coffee. The current time was 11.30p.m. and he had now been working 26 and a half hours. He sat down and drank in silence.

He was almost finished when his pager went off. He then realised he didn't even know the man he had treated's name. Well, whoever he was he was out of surgery and his family was there. Normally the surgeon would talk to the family but apparently he was needed. Sighing he stood from his seat, tossing the empty cup in the trash making his way to the ward the man was on.

"Hey Becky" he said tiredly as he approached. Becky was a woman in her mid 30's and was the head nurse at the hospital. She was also the only member of staff that knew Logan was _THE_Logan Mitchell from BTR. He usually went by his surname and only a few knew his first name.

"Hey sweetie, long day?"

"Too long" he replied

"How long have you been here? Have you slept in the last 2 days?" Logan had to chuckle. Becky was like the hospital mother, always looking out for you.

"I am doing just fine! Thanks for the concern" he said. "Um are the charts here for the guy who was in the car crash 3 hours ago" she nodded, pulling up the chart. He heard his name and turned to see Carl Mathews, the resident surgeon coming towards him. They had worked together too many times to count. Although Mathews was a great surgoen, Logan was a better people person and they would usually do this where Logan would take over the patient after surgery. They greeted eachother.

"Mitchell, I need you to take over the crash victim. I have another surgery in 10 minutes and the family don't know yet"

Logan nodded. Of course he would do it. "How is he?" he asked taking out a pen to scribble the facts down on the chart.

"Poor guy. He has a broken left leg but I managed to fix it. He also a small internal bleed but we stopped it. We taped up his 3 broken ribs too"

"His head?" Logan inquired, remembering the blood.

"He hit his head pretty hard. We thought it might be a concussion but since he's slipped into a coma. He had swelling on the brain and we had to relieve it" Logan nodded writing it all down.

"Who's the family?" Logan asked.

"The girl in the car with him was his sister apparently, she's waiting downstairs...I have to go. He's in Room 293. Thanks Mitchell" Carl said patting his shoulder before taking off. Logan said goodbye to Becky before heading down to the waiting room.

He stopped at the main desk when he heard someone call his name "Logan?"

He turned to look at the girl in her mid 20's, smaller than him though not by much. She had shoulder length hair with a reddish tinge and big brown eyes. Her arm was in a sling and she had numerous cuts on her face. _She must be the sister,_ he thought though it didn't explain how she knew his name. When he didn't answer she spoke again.

"Logan, Logan Mitchell?" Oh dear, a fan. He had had these before. But the girl was familiar, so he humored her.

"Yes that me. You are..." she jumped at him and hugged him, causing him to step back in surprise as she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I can't believe it's you! Oh Logan, the crash and then this..." Logan placed to hands on her shoulder's prying her away. She looked up with confused eyes and reality hit her.

"You don't know who I am do you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"It's me, Katie" it took all of a nano second for Logan to realise and then time slowed drastically. If this was Katie, then she was in the crash. And if she was the sister of the victim then...

He ignored Katie and opened the chart to see the name: KENDALL KNIGHT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR!**

Logan felt like the world was going out from under him. No, this was wrong, it couldn't be Kendall, not his Kendall. He looked at the name again and it hit him like a tonne of bricks. He felt Katie touch his shoulder and time caught up and started moving normally again. He shook his head and looked up at her.

"Sorry Katie...I um...I didn't realise I was Kendall's doctor. Dr. Mathews had another surgery so I'm taking over" he said, coughing to clear his throat. _Be professional,_ he warned himself. In truth he should hand the case off to someone else, he was too close to the case but no he needed to do this and he stood a little straighter. "Let's sit down" he said to Katie who agreed.

"So how's Kendall?" she asked immediately, worry etched on her face. Logan noticed she was starting to look like her mother. Oh God, he would need to call Challen. But Katie first.

"It's bad Katie" she took closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. When she looked at him he continued "Well he damaged his leg in the crash but Dr. Mathews was able to repair any damage. He also broke 3 ribs and there was some internal bleeding but again they were able to repair that. But when the other car hit, Kendall received a blow to the head and his brain started swelling so they had to relieve the pressure on his brain...he's unfortunately slipped into a coma" Katie was in tears at this point and a small sob escaped. Logan felt like crying to. Saying the words and knowing it was someone you loved hurt.

"W-when will h-he w-wake up?" she managed.

"We don't know Katie" his own voice catching with painful reality of his words. _What if he didn't? NO!_ Logan scolded himself_, He will wake up!_

"Can I see him?" she mumbled.

"Of course, I'll bring you up...You may have to wait a few minutes though I need to make sure he's ready" she nodded not realising the last line was a lie. He was ready but Logan needed to see him first. He stood and Katie copied his movements. He led her to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor.

"I'm glad it's you" she whispered and Logan almost didn't hear it, but he did.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm glad you're his doctor...he would want it to be you" Logan blinked back tears not answering her. They reached the floor and Logan led her to the nearest waiting room and promised he would be back shortly. He then made his way to Room 293.

He almost dropped when he saw him. Now that the blood was gone from his face he could so easily tell it was Kendall. He never really changed. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. Logan was hit with memories of the numerous times he would wake up and watch Kendall sleep just to look at him. He had to resist the urge to take his hand. Small gashes from the broken glass were visible on his face and arms. He took deep breaths, trying to resist the urge to cry. He placed the chart in the holder at the foot of the bed before walking back to the waiting room for Katie. Any longer alone with him could be bad.

"He's in room 293" he said simply. She stood and followed him but he stopped at the door. "I need to call your mom" he said and Katie looked at him.

"The number's the same" she said walking into the room and taking the seat next to her brother, reaching her uninjured hand out to take his. Unimaginable envy went through him. He wanted to hold Kendall's hand so badly and tell him he was there and he loved him but he couldn't do that and now he needed to call Mrs. Knight. He walked to Becky's station but it was empty. He was hoping if she was there then she would do it but he would have to do it himself.

He picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number waiting the 3 rings it took to answer. He looked at his watch, 12.10 a.m.

"_Hello, Knight residents"_came Challen's sleepy reply.

"Challen, it's me...Logan," he didn't care that it seemed informal.

"_Logan? God it's been so long. Logan it's after midnight,why are you calling now?" _She asked confused.

"This isn't a social call. I ringing from Minnesota General hospital, I'm a doctor here"

"_Is something wrong?"_

"You need to be here...Kendall and Katie were in a car crash" he could hear the flurry of movement as she scrambled to get dressed.

"_Are they ok?"_

"Katie's fine but Kendall's not good, you need to come down here soon" he said pinching the bridge of his nose. She gasped at the other end and he heard he move again.

"_I'll be there as quick as I can"_ she said.

"Please be careful" he asked as she hung up.

He stood up and someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes can I help you?" Logan asked, turning around. He was met by a man in his 50's in a suit. He looked familiar.

"Rob Samualls, I'm looking for Kendall Knight" he said he said extending his hand.

"I'm sorry but family only sir" Logan stated "and you are?"

"I'm the agent for the Minnesota Wilds and I need to know what's going on so I can tell the media" he said. Logan recognised the man. He had met him once before after one of Kendall's games. He didn't get the feeling he like him then or now.

"Well like I said family only" Logan said turning away but he stopped him again.

"Son do you know who he is? This is Kendall Knight, Minnesota wild star. His fans want to know what's happening"

"I do know who Kendall is. I will ask his family if I can tell you but will have to wait here" the man nodded and sat down while Logan left and headed to room 293. He stopped when he heard Katie talking to him.

"Can you believe it?" she asked humor clear in her voice "Of all the doctors in the state you got your Logan" he could hear the smile in her voice but that soon changed to sadness "I wish you would tell me what happened...why you broke up"

Logan cleared his throat, entering the room. Katie looked up to acknowledge him before looking back at Kendall.

"Your mom is on the way" he said, looking at Kendall too. Katie nodded.

"There is a man here, Rob Samualls?" Logan said and Katie scoffed.

"That's Kendall's manager, remember? What does he want?" she asked with venom.

"He wants to know how Kendall is doing so he can tell the press..."

"I should have known. What did you tell him?

"Nothing. I said I needed to speak to you first" Logan said. The two stood there watching him for a minute until Katie spoke.

"Tell him what he needs to know" Katie said not looking away. Logan nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder before leaving. She sighed into his touch.

Logan walked up to the man. "Well?" he asked.

"I can give you some news. He was in a 2 car collision. He was hit by a car that hit black ice. He suffered some damage to his left leg and broke 3 ribs and internal bleeding. He also hit his head is now in a coma. He's stable"

"Is he going to wake up?" the man asked and it infuriated Logan to see what little emotion the man said it with.

"He will have to wait" Logan said simply.

"Have we met before?" he asked and Logan shrugged. The man nodded pulling out his cell. "You can't use that in here" he said, turning away from him, back to the nurses station, where Becky gave him a sad look.

"I saw the name on the chart. Is it..." she asked and Logan nodded. He put his elbows on the desk and but his head in his hands.

"You know you should hand this case over" she said and he nodded again but spoke.

"It's...complicated. He's my best friend, was my best friend. I need to do this..._he_ needs _me_ now" Logan said sadly. "Please just let me have this"she nodded though he could tell she was against it. She went back to her business while Logan filled out some forms. He didn't looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. He had his back to whoever it was as they spoke to Becky.

"Please, my son Kendall..." Logan spun around and Challen looked at him. "Logan?"

He replace his pen in his pocket and walk around to meet her and she hugged him. "Where is he?" she asked pulling away. Logan led her to the chairs, ignoring the look Becky gave him.

"I'll bring you to him but you should know first..." she nodded "Well when he was hit by the other car it damaged his leg and broke 3 of his ribs but they were able to fix those in surgery. He also had some internal bleeding but they repaired it. But that's not the worst of it I'm afraid. He also hit his head and that caused swelling on the brain. They were able to relieve it but...he's slipped into a coma" Challen was shaking at this point with sobs. Logan reached out and hugged her.

"Do you want to see him? Katie's with him" she nodded and stood while Kendall led her to the room. He respectfully stayed outside while Mrs. Knight comforted her daughter and watched her son. He decided to go and get some coffee. This was going to be a long night.

.

Carlos Garcia was asleep when he was woken by an unknown felling in his chest. He didn't know what it was but it unnerved him. He looked at the clock on the nightstand saying it was 12.40a.m. He tried to return to sleep but he couldn't so he sat up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Not bothered by sleep he decided to watch some TV.

He channel surfed until he came to a news station. Normally he would have turned it off but a name caught his attention, Knight. He turned up the volume to hear what was being said. Half the screen was showing a mangled wreck of 2 cars.

"_Images from tonight's crash which hospitalised 3 people and caused one death. The crash happened after tonight's hockey victory for the Wilds. The SUV car had apparently hit black ice and hit the other car believed to be driven by Minnesota Wilds star and singer Kendall Knight whose sister was in the passenger seat of the car at the time..."_

Carlos rose slowly from his seat as he listened. He had to get to the hospital. But another stopped him.

"_We go live to Minnesota General where Rob Samualls, Agent for the Minnesota Wild's is giving an update in Knight's condition..."_

Carlos hated that man. Being part of the team meant you had to have him as your agent and no one like it.

"_Kendall's stable for the moment. He had some damage to his leg and ribs, with some internal bleeding but they were able to fix it. He is however in a coma following a blow to the head...I'll talk more when we know, thank you" _he said walking back inside.

Carlos ran to his room throwing on the first thing he could find. He almost fell over his hockey gear which had been dumped on the floor after tonights game. He grabbed his keys and his phone, dialling the number as he ran. He was the only one of the four who was still in contact or on speaking terms with the other 3.

Kendall and Logan didn't speak of course but every birthday and holiday Carlos sent Logan a gift to the old apartment. Kendall and he were close since they still played and trained together. And James, well when he could Carlos went to see him so as not to loose contact. Kendall and James spoke too but he didn't think Logan and James had spoken in awhile.

"_Hey Carlos, what's up! Well done in tonight's game by the way"_ James greeted as he answered.

"James you need to get back to Minnesota as soon as possible...Kendall and Katie were in an accident" He was at his car by now.

"_What do you mean_ _accident? Are they hurt?"_ Carlos could hear people yelling behind James.

"A car crash...look I don't know about Katie but Kendall's bad, he...he's in a coma" James said nothing and Carlos was about to ask was he there when he spoke.

"_I'm on my way...I'll see you soon"_ Carlos was about to hang up when James called _"Wait"_

"What?"

"_Does Logan know?"_ That stopped Carlos. Did Logan know? He didn't have a number for him. He didn't even know if Logan still lived in the old apartment. He always just assumed.

"I don't know. Let's just get to Kendall and we can figure it out there" James agreed and hung up. Carlos started his car and took off for the hospital. He went as fast as he dared considering it was November and it had started to snow. He entered the hospital car park. As soon as he got out of his car he was surrounded by cameras and people asking questions. He kept his head down and made his way into the building.

After a quick conversation with the nurse he made his way to the 3rd floor to where Kendall was. He went to the nurses station to find it empty. He groaned and sat down waiting.

Logan ran a hand through his hair as he made his way back to Kendall. He knew he should be more affected by the nights events but his mind just didn't seem to work properly. So he carried on as he usually would. It only really started hurting when he looked at Kendall, seeing him so still except for his steady breathing. That's when it was reality. But when he wasn't in the room he would push the thought back. Tonight was dragging up old feelings

He had been good at hiding his feelings for the most part. For the first few days after the split or whatever it was sure he cried and stayed home feeling sorry but overnight he changed and returned to work and school like nothing was wrong. But now they were wrong. They always had been and now he faced loosing him all over again without any hope. Whether he admitted it or not a small part of him prayed every time he opened his door to find Kendall there begging to come home but he didn't. He never would.

Logan stopped walking and sighed, leaning against the wall. He was on the coridoor of Kendall's ward but he didn't want to continue just yet. He wasn't sure how long he was there when he heard a frustrated groan from the waiting room and he continued on to see what was happening.

When he got there at first he saw nobody. Becky had finished her shift at 12.30 and so she was gone. Her replacement wasn't there yet. Logan made his way over to the desk to check Kendall's chart when a voice spoke behind him.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my friend...Kendall Knight" Logan turned and stopped suddenly.

"Carlos, Carlos Garcia?" he asked shocked. Of course it was him. He may not watch the game anymore but he had seen pictures in papers about him and Kendall.

"Yea, look if your a fan I'll sign something later just..." Carlos mumbled but Logan cut him off.

"You don't recognise me?" he asked. Katie had, Mrs. Knight had but Carlos hadn't until now. Recognition washed over the Latinos features.

"Logan?" he asked and Logan nodded, unable to help the smile that came up and Carlos pulled Logan into a hug.

"I can't believe I didn't know it was you!" he said letting go of Logan. "So I take it you know about Kendall then" he said cautiously.

"I'm his doctor actually" Logan said, looking away from Carlos, back to the chart.

"Really? Are you..." he stopped but continued "Are you ok with that?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to see him? I can ask Mrs. Knight if you can come in" he nodded and followed Logan down to the room.

"Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Yea"

"Never mind" he said thinking the better of his question. That could wait till later. Logan knocked on the frame causing Mrs. Knight and Katie to look up. Mrs. Knight smiled at him and stood to hug Carlos, as did Katie. Logan busied himself taking notes from the machines and such, checking the vitals again.

Carlos made his way to the side of Kendall and again Logan was stung by how easy it was for Carlos to hold Kendall's hand.

"Hey man it's Carlos...you scared me" Carlos said "James nearly had a heart attack when he found out! He's on his way down now" Logan was shocked to hear this and realised just how distanced he had become from his friends. They all still spoke but the only only contact he had had was the annual present from Carlos on his birthday or Christmas. Seeing James' latest movie trailer was about as close as they were in years and Kendall well...

Unnoticed, Logan left the room silently. Unfortunatly he had been and by the wrong person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

James looked at his watch as he stepped off the plane. 6.30a.m. L.A. time so it was 8.30 a.m. Minnesota time. It had taken him awhile to get a flight but he was finally here. He jumped in the nearest cab and was on his way to the hospital. He had nothing with him other then a carry on with a set of clothes, his passport and wallet. The director of the his film was pissed when he said he was leaving but he didn't care. His friend was hurt and he needed to be there.

On the way from the airport James noticed they passed Logan's apartment or where he remembered it to be. This brought up a whole new level of drama he wasn't sure he wanted. It was the best kept secret in history and no one knew why they broke up. To everyone it looked like they were heading in the opposite direction.

_**8 years ago**_

"_Hello?" James asked answering his phone. He had been to a Hollywood party the night before and was suffering from the worst hangover in history._

"_Wow you sound rough!" Kendall joked "Hard night?"_

"_The best" James said with a smile. Hangover aside he did have fun. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your call"_

"_I have some exciting news_ _and something to ask you" Kendall said. James heard Logan in the background asking who he was talking to. _

"_Hey James" he called followed by a 'did you tell him?'_

"_Tell me what guys?" he asked curiously._

"_Kendall's going to make an honest man out of me!" James smiled knowing the implications of the sentence. _

"_So does this mean that the world gets to know you're gay?" James joked. How they had managed to keep it a secret during the time in the band was anyone's guess but that was how they liked it. Even now no one outside immediate family knew. "I can hear all the hearts breaking now"_

"_Haha, oh hang on Kendall wants to ask you something"_

"_James would you consider being my best man?" Truly James was touched. _

"_Of course I will. In fact I would have been insulted if you hadn't asked. I take it Carlos is doing the same for Logan?" a small yes was heard in the background._

"_Well congrats man...now as best man I have to ask this" James said seriously "Are you sure you want to do this, I mean getting tied down...and to Logan" he heard Logan calling him a few select words and he laughed. _

"_Oh watch out, the inner wife comes forth..." he said, causing Kendall to laugh and Logan to take the phone._

"_Whatever James I don't care because nothing can spoil my mood today" he said. "Come on Kendall. You have to go see Katie, Bye James"_

"_Well man, the wife calls" Kendall said._

"_I HEARD THAT" Logan called in the background making them laugh._

"_Ok well I am happy for you, both of you and I think I'm going to come up soon anyways so..."_

"_I'll see you then, bye man and thanks" _

"_No problem and if you want to run tell me and I'll have the car started and the bags in the trunk" _

"_JAMES NOT FUNNY" Logan yelled in the background and James said goodbye with a smile on his face._

**Present day**

The cab pulled up outside the hospital and like Carlos the night before he was hounded by cameras and news people. Again he was reminded about Logan when one asked where he was seeing as he and Carlos were there. He ignored it and walked to the main desk. He too was given directions to Kendall's ward and he made his way to the third floor. A girl in her 20's was sitting at the desk and she smiled at him.

"Hi can I help you?" normally James would have flirted by now wasn't the time.

"I hope so. My friend Kendall Knight was brought in last night I was wondering where his room was?"

"Are you family sir?" she asked.

"Not blood but he's my best friend and I really need to see him. Is his sister here or his mom? Someone I can talk to"

"Hang on I'll check" she said getting up from her seat making her way down the corridor. She came back a minute later with Carlos behind her. James rushed to his friend and hugged him.

"When did you get in?" Carlos asked.

"About an hour ago" he replied following Carlos to the room. He went to his friend's side and held his hand.

"How is he?" James asked. Carlos sighed.

"Broken leg, 3 broken ribs, internal bleeding which they fixed...his brain started swelling and he's been in a coma now for...10 hours" Carlos reeled off, stifling a yawn.

"Hows Katie?" James asked.

"She's fine. Just a broken wrist and some cuts. I made her and Mrs. Knight go and get something to eat...both are pretty upset" Both were silent until James spoke.

"Have you thought about Logan?" he asked and was surprised to see Carlos smile a bit.

"He's here too" he smiled.

"What?" James asked confused.

"Logan, he's Kendall's doctor" Carlos said. James was shocked. Carlos was actually wondering where he was. He hadn't seen him since Logan brought him in. Neither spoke. James noticed a clear plastic bag on the table and reached for it.

"Oh those were on him when he came in last night, a nurse dropped them off" Carlos said. James had Kendall's wallet in his hand and just as he was putting it down a picture fell out. Stopping to pick it up James sighed sadly causing Carlos to look at him. He held out the extremely worn picture. It was the summer the year before Kendall proposed. Logan and Kendall looked as happy as ever. No one could have guessed how it would turn out.

James didn't replace the picture in the wallet, instead placing it on the bedside locker. "So that's what he's looking at before every game" Carlos whispered causing James to look at him"I could never guess what he was doing. I assumed he was counting how much cash was in his wallet"

"Remember this?" James said holding up a necklace but that wasn't what Carlos recognised. The ring on the chain was and even from here he could see he name on the inner band, _Logan_. The necklace too had meaning. That was the necklace Logan had given him not 2 weeks before the incident on Kendall's birthday.

James placed the necklace down not bothering to look through the rest.

"What happened?" James asked and Carlos shrugged. "I don't get it!"

"I wish I knew" Carlos sighed, looking at his friends.

_**7 years ago**_

_Carlos jumped up from_ _his couch to answer the never ceasing knocking on his door._

"_Alright Alright, who is it?" Carlos called as made his way to the apartment door._

"_Carlos, it's Logan, please open up" Carlos hurried to the door hearing Logan's voice. He sounded scared. As soon as the door was opened Logan ran in._

"_Logan what..." but he was cut off._

"_Is he here? Please tell me he's here" Logan begged, tears flowing down his face._

"_Who?" Carlos asked confused._

"_Kendall! Is he here? Look Carlos don't fuck with me ok, is he here?" Carlos was shocked that Logan had swore at at him but he could see nothing but pain and fear in his face he ignored it. He noticed Logan's hand was bleeding._

"_No he's not here, I swear...Logan what's going on? What happened?" He said taking Logan's injured hand. Logan was having a panic attack and suddenly he was no longer standing. He was on the floor in Carlos' living room, crying piteously. _

"_H-he's g-gone Carlos...H-he l-left me-e" Logan sobbed, even more tears coming. Carlos crouched beside him, shocked by what Logan had just said. It was impossible. Kendall would never leave Logan. He practically worshipped the ground he walk on. And he said this too._

"_Logan, calm down ok. Wait here" he went to the kitchen to get a first aid box, returning to treat Logan's hand. He waited for Logan's breathing to ease. He then helped Logan to sit on the couch before turning to him._

"_Now, what happened?" he asked, putting the first aid box down._

"_I d-don't kno-ow. Everything w-was p-p-perfect. We got out r-rings last w-week and everyth-thing..." Logan was so excited about the wedding, it was a wonder he managed to keep his grades up at all. He had been doing so well he was a year ahead then what he should be._

"_I h-had to w-work at the h-Hospital last night as part of m-my training...and w-when I got h-home all h-his stuff w-was gone! HE w-was gone!...His cl-lothes, his Ho-ocky st-tuff... everything..." _

_Carlos' mind was working overtime. No! Kendall wouldn't just leave like that. _

"_Logan..." he really didn't know what to say. Logan shifted in his hold to pull something out of his pocket._

"_Th-his was on the c-counter in the kitch-hen with the r-ring box" Logan broke into more sobs as he handed the letter t Carlos. It was damaged with some of the words running and Carlos couldn't tell if they were Logan or Kendall's tears. The further down the letter the more the writing shook and it was practically unreadable._

_**Logan,**_

_**I'm sorry for this. I swear you don't know how much this is killing me to write but I have to. I know I'm a coward for not doing this face to face but I don't think I could live with myself if I saw the look in you eyes. **_

_**I'm leaving you, Logan. I have to. I wish I could explain to you but I can't I just have to go. I wont ask you not to hate me because I want you to. I hate me. I want you to curse me out and never want to speak to me again. I want you to send James and Carlos to kick the crap out of me because I deserve it. **_

_**I meant every word I have ever said to you but I just can't do it. I have to go, I just do. But I never want you to blame yourself. This is all on me. I love you.**_

_**I know this isn't making sense right now but it's how things are. I hope you're happy Logan. You deserve that more than anyone. **_

_**Your Kendall.**_

_**(I took my ring. It would have been the greatest day of my life)**_

_One thing Kendall was right about was it didn't make sense. It was full on contradictions. If you love someone like Kendall said he loved Logan you don't leave them without reason. Logan was inconsolable. It was a wonder how he got there in the first place without injuring himself_ _or at least crashing. Carlos helped him to his car, putting him in the passenger seat and taking the keys from him. The drive to the apartment was quiet and once inside Logan broke down again. All Carlos could do was hold him until he fell asleep._

_He left Logan on the chair walking to their room. Kendall had indeed cleared the room of everything he owned. Carlos found what had caused Logan's injured hand. A frame had been smash, as had most of the room, like Logan had freaked out. Carlos didn't think he could be angrier then he had been at that moment. Taking out his phone he dialled the number to get voice mail_

'_Hey, Kendall here, busy right now so leave a message' after the beep Carlos let loose on him. He truly called him every name under the sun before finishing with "Well I hope you're happy because you have officially broken Logan"_

_Carlos stayed that night and most of the next day until Logan promised he would be fine alone. He had cleaned the mess in the room but Logan wouldn't go back in. Carlos was worried he would do something stupid but Logan promised. It was the last time he had been to the apartment. Logan stopped calling or texting or visiting. He shut himself off._

_The next time he saw Kendall was 2 weeks later when he came to training like nothing had happened. Anger boiled in him and before anyone knew what was going on Carlos had decked Kendall right in the jaw and had to be pulled back by his teammates before he could do it again. Everyone gave him questioning looks shocked that the best friends were fighting. Kendall looked confused until Carlos spat "That's for Logan you son of a bitch" to which Kendall dropped his gaze ashamed. Carlos didn't care he was banned for the next game, seeing Kendall feel some of the pain was worth it._

**Present Day**

"You should have hit him again" James said. He had of course heard all this before and it was the same sentiment each time. Carlos had called James as soon as he got home and within a few hours he was at Logan's door. More tears were shed and he too was asked to leave by Logan. He had not been back to the apartment since. It was months before either of them spoke to Kendall. At training Carlos ignored him and James didn't answer his calls.

Logan was the opposite. No matter how hard they tried he refused to talk to them and soon they stopped trying. In all honesty, although Carlos had become friends with Kendall again, it wasn't the same as before. Kendall refused to tell them why and whenever Logan was mentioned he left the room.

Carlos followed him once, after one of their fights about Logan to find Kendall in the bedroom of his new apartment, lying on the floor, crying like he had never seen him.

_**4**_ _**months later (After breakup)**_

"_Kendall! Stop walking away when I'm talking to you!" Carlos yelled as he followed the taller boy into the kitchen of Kendall's new apartment._

"_NO! I don't want to talk about it!" he said placing the glass he was holding down, gripping the edge of the counter._

"_Well I do! WHY Kendall? You know he wont speak to us, me or James because of you! I mean seriously what did Logan do..." but as soon as the name was mentioned Kendall turned and threw the glass he had been holding at the wall next to Carlos. It was lucky he had good aim or it could have been worse. Carlos covered his head from the shards and he looked up to see Kendall shaking, from anger or grief it wasn't clear to Carlos. Carlos held back tears as he spoke._

"_Who are you...and what have you done with my best friend because I want him back..." Carlos asked sadly, turning away from him back to the living room. If he stayed in the kitchen more things would fly. He cooled off for 10 minutes before going back in to find he was gone._

"_Kendall?" he walked until he heard crying and entered one of the rooms. There was Kendall, back against the side of the bed, holding his head and tears cascading down his face._

"_I'm sorry..." he cried. "I'm sorry Carlos" _

"_Don't tell me, tell Logan!" but he shook his head vigorously. _

"_I can't...I...Logan" his voice broke and he fell into Carlos. Carlos sat with him all night and still no answer. What he did get from that night was Kendall was clearly not over Logan, which was the most frustrating part of the whole thing. _

**Present Day**

"I wanted to slap him and hug him at the same time" Carlos said looking at Kendall now. James hadn't known about that night but similarly he began talking to Kendall again after James went round to his place to yell at him to find a very depressed Kendall.

A person who was almost as angry as them was Katie. Neither boy could think of a time when little Katie Knight looked more scary. Mrs. Knight had been the only one who hadn't fought with her son. She would comfort him while Katie yelled at him.

Speaking of the female Knights, Katie and Mrs. Knight returned from their food and welcomed James to the group. They all sat around talking until a doctor came in.

"Mrs. Knight,my name is Dylan Howard and I will be taking over Kendall's case" he said.

"Wait, where's Lo...I mean where's Dr. Mitchell?" Carlos asked.

"I'm afraid he has been taken off this case and I have been told to take over...that's all I can say I'm afraid" he looked at them before 2 nurses came in.

"Kendall need's to go for a head CT to make sure the swelling in his brain hasn't come back" The four moved out of the room to allowed them to moved Kendall, making their way to the waiting room. Carlos went to the nurses station where a woman in her 30's named Becky, according to her badge, looked up at him.

"Where can I find Logan Mitchell?" he asked. "Why was he taken off Kendall's case"

"Dr. Mitchell was too involved..." she said. "The hospital doesn't allow doctors to treat their friends and family. He should have handed the case over and he didn't"

"Where is he? Please, I'm his best friend just tell me where he is" Carlos was getting a bad feeling.

"I know who you are..." she said smiling before it dropped again. James had come up to find out what Carlos was doing.

"We just want to talk to him" Carlos begged.

"I don't know where he is...after he was told to hand the case over he was told to take some time off" Becky said. "He should be back Monday" Her phone rang and she apologised before turning to answer it. The boys made their way to the chairs.

"Well did they tell you where Logan is?" Katie asked. They shook their heads.

"I don't know but somethings not right" Carlos said. James agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

**.**

After Logan had left the room he made his way back to the main area. Becky's replacement had arrived he was kind of sad to find it was Jenn. Not that she wasn't nice it was just that he was wrong earlier, Dylan and Jenn were oblivious to his sexual preferences.

"Hi Dr. Mitchell" she said trying to be all tempting and everything that Logan was so not in the mood for.

"Jenn" he mumbled in response, not bothering to stop. He kept walking until he reached the on call room. He needed some time to think and he had just checked Kendall so everything was ok. Looking at his watch it was now 1.32a.m. and he had been at the hospital for 28 and a half hours, no sleep.

He sighed lying back on the bed. This night was becoming altogether too much. It scared him to think that Kendall wouldn't pull through this. He had too. All the tears he refused to let fall to stay 'professional' came at once and he cried. In truth these were the tears he hadn't cried in years. He curled up away from the door and allowed the tears to come. He stayed like that for almost 50 minutes before he could even stop himself enough to sit up. He sat against the wall, looking out at the small room, knees pulled up to his chest.

Something started poking him through his pants and he knew what it was before he took it out. A plain, silver wedding band with the single word _Kendall_ on the inner band. Another sob escaped him and he turned it in his fingers. He wasn't sure why he kept it. He never wore it. Not since the day he and Kendall tried them on when they collected them. Now as he sat there, so many memories coming back he slipped the ring into place on his left hand. It still fit perfectly.

He wondered what Kendall had done with his when he took it. Although he never spoke to Kendall again and never knew exactly why he had left, he always blamed himself. Too busy with school or doing practical work at the hospital or writing a paper or studying. All those added up to little time for Kendall who was also busy training. The one thing that hurt was the fact it came out of the blue. He honestly had no clue that Kendall was thinking of leaving. Was he paying that little attention to him he didn't see he was upset? Of course Kendall left. Logan was surprised it took so long.

The ring was the only thing that related to Kendall that Logan kept on him. Anything Kendall had given him was in a box shoved under their bed, which he refused to sleep in, opting for the smaller guest room. The only thing that remain were pictures which like he said were too painful to take down. Some of them documented really important moments in Logan's life.

Their first concert. First award. Him and Kendall on their first, 2nd, 5th, 10th and countless other dates or as they called them bonding times considering they were together almost 4 months before they were caught by James and then the secret was out. But they managed to keep it a secret somehow, even today.

_**13 years ago**_

"_URGH Women!" Kendall groaned as he threw his phone on the bed. Logan looked up from his book he was reading and gave Kendall an apologetic smile. Things between him and Jo were strained since coming back from tour. She didn't trust him anymore after countless tabloids said that he had a new girl every week._

_Logan and Camille weren't together anymore. While he had been on tour he had come to the realisation that he was gay. It wasn't like a bolt from the blue, just a graduall thing that started with the guys pointing out some girls in the crowds that they like and he didn't find any interest in them. At first he thought he was being loyal to Camille but then he would find while the guys looked at girls he would notice the hottest guy in the crowd. This was what started the suspicion and it was confirmed when he practically stared as Kendall got ready for bed one night and he couldn't help his hormones. _

_When he had come to this realisation there was one problem, Camille. However upon returning to Palmwoods she came up to say hi and to find out how the tour went. She and Logan went for a walk where she told him that she booked a job and she would be leaving for it and she was getting close to her co star, but swore nothing had happened. Logan could tell she was trying not to hurt him and he hugged her and said he wished her the best. She was shocked and slightly saddened at how well he took it, until he came out to her, then she was really shocked. _

"_Honestly, if I had to guess which one of you it was it was a toss between you and James" she joked. Having one gay member was a boy band tradition apparently._

"_So we good?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. _

"_I love you Logan" she said smiling and hugged him. It was totally Platonic and Logan returned it. _

_The guys noticed his smile when he came back and were shocked when Logan announced he now single. _

"_Then why are you smiling? You just got dumped" Carlos asked. _

"_I didn't get dumped, we just weren't working...where's Kendall?" before either could talk shouting came from Logan and Kendall's room. "Ah" was his reply. _

_They had come back almost a month ago and Kendall and Jo were still fighting. Kendall sat down on his bed and looked at Logan. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Shoot" Logan said giving him his full attention. _

"_How did you end things with Camille? How did you know when it was over?" he lay back looking at the ceiling._

"_You and Jo still fighting I see" he said sadly. Kendall nodded._

"_I just can't seem to do right for doing wrong, you know. She doesn't trust me and in all honesty I'm starting to get really pissed off with her" Kendall replied. "How did you do it?"_

"_I don't know and I...we just grew apart I guess...the fact she was falling for her co star and I'm gay didn't hel..."he stopped when he realised what he had said. He closed his eyes mentally and physically slapping himself, a spectacular blush falling on his face. _

"_What?" Kendall whispered. Logan buried his head in his hands. This was so not how he wanted them to find out. "Logan?" _

_He took a breath and opened his eyes. Kendall was staring at him evidently shocked by Logan's admission. "Did you just say you're gay?"_

"_Um...well, you see, the thing is, I might be, yes" Logan stuttered. Kendall didn't say anything and the anticipation was killing Logan. He could almost feel Kendall's disgust, or what he thought it was anyway. Well if he's going to shout I'm going first, Logan thought._

"_So go ahead. Start the name calling, I can take it" Logan said "Tell me how disgusting I am...Kendall?" Kendall still hadn't moved and Logan thought he had frozen like that. _

"_Kendall say something...please" Logan asked, he stood from his bed and the action seemed to jerk Kendall from his trance. He jumped up, startling Logan. _

"_I...I have to go" Kendall said quickly leaving the room and a very sad Logan following him._

"_Kendall! Please..." but he was gone. He knew to expect this but it hurt to think Kendall didn't want to be near him. He sat on his bed, shaking with unshed tears. His best friend hated him._

_Carlos came looking for him later but before he could say anything Logan broke down and spilled everything that happened to Carlos. When James came to see what happened Logan decided he didn't want to be there and ran before they could stop him. And he ran untill he got to Camille's apartment, not knowing if she was back or not. Thankfully she was. After much talking and tears he fell asleep. He ended up staying the night on the couch._

_When he came home the next morning he was surprised to find Kendall waiting for him. He froze for a moment before continuing to his room. Kendall jumped forward to stop him, pulling him back. "Look Kendall..." but then Kendall was kissing him. Stunned by the action, before he could respond Kendall pulled back._

"_I broke up with Jo" he whispered. "That was why I left last night...after you told me, I don't know...it was like a switch went off in my head" he said. "I had never thought of it before and truth fully it scared me!...I needed to clear my head for a bit when I realised that I like you Logan...and then I went straight to Jo and broke up with her. When I came back I was going to tell you but Carlos and James started shouting at me...How could you think I hated you?" he asked incredulously._

"_Leaving the room at the speed of light was one indication"_

"_Well I don't. I was really worried when you didn't come back. All of us were going to look for you until Camille called as said you were over there...and she shouted at me too" he added. _

"_Kendall?"_

"_Yes Logan, I mean it. I like you, and I know you may not like me back but I just wanted to tell you"_

**Present Time**

Strange looking back now how that one little slip of the tongue had led to where he was now. Sitting alone, looking at a wedding ring, crying while the owner of the other ring lay in a bed, in a coma 2 minutes away. Another sob came and he swallowed hard trying to clear his throat. Looking at his watch he had been gone over an hour. Sitting up properly he took the ring off and replaced it in his pocket before going into the ajoining bathroom to clean his face. His eyes were red from crying and his face was tear streaked. He cupped the water in his hands and threw it on his face.

He went back to the room and the bed looked so tempting. Sleep was a rare and beautiful thing when you were a doctor, and even rarer when you were still one of the younger ones like Logan. Keeping up with the work while on tour had been hard but he managed it and even graduated early with honours. He was also able to complete his training a year ahead then normal. After Kendall left he threw himself into his schoolwork.

The door opened and a very somber Dylan came in. "Hey what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"The chief wants to see you...he's asked Jones to come too" Logan sighed. Dr. Mark Jones was Logan's superior in terms of Emergency patients. The chief was Dr. Gareth Webb, a nice guy but strict.

"Do you know why they want to see me?" Logan asked as the pair made their way to the office. He shook his head.

"No. Jones told me to find you and then to come back with you" They reached the office in 5 minutes.

The young pair entered the room. The two older men were there and Jones turned to Dylan. "Howard, take 's case from now on..." Logan wanted to argue but a look from Jones stopped him. Dylan nodded and asked if he should go and left, leaving a slightly pissed Logan standing there.

"Have a seat Mitchell..."Webb said sitting down.

"I'll stand thanks" Logan said. "Why am I here and why did you give Dylan my patient...Have I done something wrong?"

"Logan" Jones called to stop him "Sit down" Not wanting to argue Logan sat.

"We have received...a tip if you will" Webb started.

"About me and Kendall?" he asked.

"Well then you know why you're here" Webb said "Mitchell you know very well that we are not allowed to treat out friends and family"

"We're not friends, or we haven't been in years" Logan said.

"Logan, you were close to him growing up though. You were in that band with him weren't you?" Logan nodded. Okay so Becky wasn't the only one who knew.

"See that's why you can't treat him" Jones said putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Fine. I won't treat Kendall" he was relieved as well as annoyed by this. "Can I go now?" he asked but Webb and Jones shared a look confused him. "What?"

"Something in the tip off the hospital is taking seriously. Until further notice you are to stay away from Mr. Knight's room"

"WHAT!" Logan asked jumping up "Why?" he demanded.

"Accusations have been made against you" Jones said as gently as he could, causing Logan to sit in shock.

"What do you mean? What did they say?"

"They believe that you may try to harm Kendall" Webb said softly. Logan was speechless. He actually stopped breathing. Jones came over and shook him and reality came back and he sucked in a breath.

"W-why...I..Me...No, no no no I would never hurt Kendall" he said finally able to form a coherent thought.

"We know Logan but we have to listen to this..." Jones said sadly. Frankly the idea of Logan hurting someone was ludicrous in his opinion.

"No...please" he then thought of something "wait, I'm not...I..I'm not going to be investigated, am I?" he asked. He was almost floored when they nodded their heads "But I h-haven't done anything" Logan pleaded.

"Mitchell what happened between you and Kendall? Why do they think you would hurt him? You said you used to be friends with him, why stop?" Webb inquired. Logan was caught. Whatever anyone thought of him, no one knew Kendall was gay, or had been. If he said something it would get out and could ruin Kendall.

"Logan?" Jones shook his shoulder.

"I can't tell you" Logan said. The ring in his pocket suddenly weighed 100pounds. "It's not bad...well not really but I swear on anything, on my life I would never hurt Kendall" he said looking between them "You have to believe me" he begged.

"Tell us what happened then" Webb pushed but Logan stood shaking his head.

"It's not something for me to say...if Kendall didn't want people to know then I can't tell you"

"We can't help you if..."

"No! No I won't, I can't...I don't want to" Logan said, getting more upset by the minute.

"Fine. But until Mr. Knight is released you are not to be within 100 feet of his room...and you are to take the next 2 days off..."

"But I'm his friend. I need to be here. What if something happens? What if he d..."Logan chocked back a sob. This wasn't happening. The others wouldn't stand for this.

"Unless you want to tell us..." Logan wanted so bad to tell them but shook his head. "I'm sorry Logan... I don't want to do this. Go home and sleep. We'll keep you updated" Logan nodded and left the room, not bothering to wipe his tears. How anyone could think he would hurt Kendall was beyond him. He reached the dressing room and changed out of his scrubs into his clothes and grabbed his bag. As he walked outside it started to rain. He groaned and dropped into the nearest bench, getting soaked and not caring. He looked up at the building and cried. He felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up to see Becky.

"Why are you here?" he asked sniffing.

"A nurse got sick, I'm covering...what are you doing out here?" She sat down and he looked at her "Hey what happened?"

"I'm being investigated" he sad sadly.

"What!" she couldn't believe it. "Why? Did someone complain?"

"They think I want to hurt K-Kendall...I-I can't even s-see him" his breath was catching.

"Logan calm down and tell me what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"S-someone r-rang Webb and s-said we have h-history and I s-should be kept-t awa-ay...J-jones was the-re too. Th-ey wanted t-to know what hap-pened but I d-didn't tell them" Logan said resting his head in his hands, which were shaking.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because, it's Kendall's s-secret not mine and besides n-no one would believe m-me anyway" Logan sniffed. It seemed unlikely they would.

"Try me" she said. Logan sighed and pulled out the ring and handing it to her with shaking hands.

"That's my w-wedding ring..." he said and watched as she turned the band to read the inside, her eyes widening in shock.

"Yea thats right" he said humorlessly, looking away from the ring because it hurt too much now.

"You were married to him?" she asked shocked and Logan laughed bitterly.

"I wish...no we were e-engaged and I came home one day and he was g-gone. He took all his s-stuff and left, leaving me a note and my r-ring...he took his own" he sobbed burying his head again. Too many old wounds were opening.

"How long were you together?" she asked softly.

"6 years when he left" he said silently.

"Why though?" Logan shook his head and even more tears came.

"I don't know" he whispered "We haven't spoken since..." Becky handed the ring back and Logan grasped it despite the hurt.

"I'm sorry sweetie" she said pulling him into a hug, allowing him to cry on her shoulder.

"I...I would n-never h-hurt him, Becky...I st-till love h-him...e-even after e-everything" she shushed him telling him he was going to be fine. Her pager went off, cutting the silence. Logan pulled back.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you" he said wiping his eyes without luck. "I have to go anyway"

"Where are you going to go?" she asked him. He ignored her and kept walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

**.**

It had been a 3 days since the crash and no one had heard anything from Logan, not even the Hospital. He should have returned to work yesterday morning 2 days after the crash but he never did. Carlos had managed to get Becky to give him his number but he wouldn't answer. He could tell Becky was worried about him.

Kendall was the same. The swelling in his brain had not returned and now it was just a waiting game as to when he would wake up. All four of them took turns staying with him at night while the others tried to get through to Logan.

"Logan please I am begging you...call me back. I'm worried and so are the others. Just let us know you're ok" Carlos finished his possible 100th voice mail as he sat on one of the benches outside. Thankfully none of the press had seen him leave so he was able to get some piece. His phone rang and he picked up hopefully.

"Logan?"

"_Noo, Michael, your coach remember?"_ Michael said. It was amazing he was still coaching them all these years.

"Sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine" Carlos apologised.

"_So I gathered. Any news on Kendall?"_

"No he's still the same" Carlos said sadly.

"_Ok...Well will I be seeing you at practice today? You missed the last one"_

"I know and I'm sorry I'm worried about Kendall that's all...Do you need me there?"

"_I wouldn't hurt. I need at least one of my stars back, but as long as you want to_ _and you're ready"_ he added. Carlos looked back at the hospital and sighed.

"Sure, I'll be there...can I bring a friend?"

"_Sure, I'll see you soon"_ Michael said and hung up.

Carlos stood and made his way back into the hospital and walked to the third floor. He smiled at Becky who returned it and continued to Kendall's room. James, Katie and Mrs. Knight were all there.

"James can I talk to you?" Carlos asked and followed Carlos to the door.

"So whats up?" James asked.

"I have to go back training today and I want you to come with me..." Carlos said.

"Um, why?"

"Because after training you and I are going to Logan's old apartment. I'm worried James and I'm afraid something is going to happen if we don't...we've waited long enough"

James nodded and went back in to tell Katie and Mrs. Knight what they were doing.

"Boys don't push him..." Mrs. Knight warned "He's obviously hurting just, be there for him ok" The boys nodded and headed to Carlos' car. The drive to the apartment was quiet. Carlos quickly grabbed his gear and was back in two minutes and they drove to the rink. James went to the stands to watch while Carlos changed. He waited by the side and when Carlos came out he came straight over.

"Have you thought about what you'll do in the event of Logan not being there?" James asked.

"Well he still lives there, Becky told me that much...but I have no idea where else he could be" he said sadly.

"Well I say that even if he's not there we break in" James said seriously "We might find something that could help" Carlos nodded but someone touched his shoulder and he turned to see Michael.

"Welcome back. Is this the friend?" he asked looking to James.

"Yea James Diamond, Michael Smith. He's the coach"

"James Diamond the actor...pleasure to meet you" he said extending his hand and James took it. "I hear you were something of a player yourself" he said referring to the ice.

"Yea I was on the same team as Kendall and Carlos but I haven't skated in years" James said sadly. Michael nodded and Carlos and he skated off to the others. James noticed that a section of ice wasn't being used by the team and quickly grabbed some skates from the desk and went out. After a few slips he got back into the rhythm of it and just skated. He didn't know how long he had been out there but soon he heard Carlos call him over to the main section.

There were some introductions with the team before Carlos said he would be ready in five minutes. James went back to put on his shoes and waited for Carlos by the door. Soon they were on their way to Logan's apartment. They pulled up to the building and just sat their for a moment. For some reason Carlos was scared. And James noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I don't have a good feeling about this..."Carlos said.

"Do you want to leave?" James asked but Carlos shook his head.

"No, not like that like...I don't know, somethings wrong. It's like the feeling that woke me the night of the accident, somethings wrong..."

"Well why are we sitting here then?" James asked opening his door and closing it, crossing his arms looking at Carlos. Taking a deep breath he got out of the car and closed the door. They made their way into the building and up to the 5th floor.

"Well here goes nothing" James said, knocking hard twice. "LOGAN? OPEN UP IT'S ME AND CARLOS" However as soon as his hand touched the door it opened.

"Logan?" Carlos called. Despite the time, just after 2, the room was dark. The blinds had obviously been drawn. Carlos took a step into the apartment to here the sound of breaking glass under his feet. James felt on the wall for a switch and found it.

A frame or 3 had been smashed in the doorway and the path of destruction didn't end there. They walked to the sitting room where more frames and other things had been thrown. Pillows scattered everywhere. The place looked like it had been attacked. Panic grip Carlos as he looked around.

"LOGAN!" he called down the hallway to where the rooms were. James mimicked him, calling out for their friend. The hallway had always been covered in pictures and now they were all on the floor, broken or hanging at odd angles. The first room he looked in was the guest room where he could tell Logan had been staying. Books were piled up on the locker. The room seemed to escape damage. He tried the bathroom too and again found more tossed bottles and such.

He walked back down the hallway to the main bedroom and opened the door slightly. There was Logan, sitting on the floor, back to the bed, looking into nothing. Carlos was sure a bomb could have gone off and Logan wouldn't have noticed. James came up beside him almost giving him a heart attack.

"Is he?" was all he asked and Carlos nodded. James pushed the door open further and saw Logan. Neither said anything but they didn't have to. On the floor in front of him was a box.

"Hey guys" Logan said, his voice sounding horse like he had been crying for days. It startled the pair but their faces quickly turned to horror when he turned to look at them and both gasped at him. He had a black eye and his lip was cut. Without waiting James jumped forward and kneeled infront of him, reaching a finger out to Logan's face.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Carlos had joined them but words failed him. James pressed "Logan, who did this?"

"I don't know...2 guys jumped me when I came home" he said "And then they trashed the place"

"Did you call the police?" James asked but Logan shook his head.

"No they didn't take anything important" he whispered looking at the box again "I don't care anyway" Now Carlos followed his gaze and looked in the box. It just seemed like old stuff but Carlos knew what they were. They were the things that Kendall had given him over the years. On top was a small book with 'Our wedding' in small writing. Carlos sighed.

"We do...Logan you could have been hurt, or should I say MORE hurt! Are you sure you don't need a doctor" this made Logan smile inspite himself.

"I am a doctor" even Carlos' mouth flickered with a smile but he was serious again.

"Logan when did this happen?" Carlos asked.

"Saturday morning, after I left the hospital" he whispered, tears building in the corner of his eyes. He wiped them away but they came again.

"Logan what happened?" Carlos asked placing a hand on his knee. Strange, even though it had been almost 7 years since they were close he still knew how to comfort Logan. Logan took a breath and told them.

"Well, after I left the hosp-pital I walked h-home. I got as far as the d-door and I realised someone had k-kicked it in...I went in and everythi-hing was a mess...Th-then someone h-hit me here..." he said holding a shaking hand up to the right side of his head. "They pulled me up b-but I fought-t back...I got t-to the kit-tchen when t-the other one c-ame out...he s-surprised me and he hit m-me" he took a breath trying to calm his voice.

"I m-managed to k-kick h-im and I c-crawled in h-here... but they g-got me...one of them held m-me...I was confused, then the other p-punched me unt-til I passed out..." Logan said holding the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the headache that seemed to live in his brain now.

"When did you wake up?" James asked. Despite his worry he was glad to hear Logan had fought back. In a very strange way it made him proud.

"When I w-woke up it was S-Sunday morning" Logan mumbled. "But then I had been awake s-since th-Thursday..."

"And how long have you been in here?" Carlos asked looking around the bedroom. Logan's breath stuttered and he mumbled a quiet "Since"

James and Carlos shared a sad look. Logan was obviously scared by what had happened. Carlos looked at him. "Why don't you get cleaned up" he suggested "James and I will wait for you" Logan looked at him strangly before nodding. He went to stand but he stumbled as the feeling returned to his legs. James and Carlos caught him before he fell and sat him on the bed.

"Easy man, just wait a second" James said. After a minute Logan stood up and tested his balance before walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. James and Carlos made their wat back to the main area and were again upset to see it. Pictures were thrown everywhere, books scattered on the floor. In the kitchen, plates and cups were all over the floor broken. It seemed the men had broken in for no reason other than to trash the place.

"Should we call the police?" Carlos asked, picking up one of the many broken pictures Logan had had on the hallway wall. It was of the four of them in L.A. no more than 19 years old and 15 year old Katie.

James nodded "If he wont I will" he said taking out his phone and calling 911. Carlos made his way back to the bedroom to find Logan half dressed, just pulling a top over his head. It wasn't hard to miss the bruise on his stomach. He winced as he reached his arm up and fixed the shirt into place. He turned to see Carlos' worried eyes on him and sighed. It was clear he had seen. He dropped his gaze and sat on the bed, his hands playing with something.

Carlos made his way over to him and sat down next to him. He looked at Logan's hand and saw the wedding band.

"It would have been our 7th anniversary tomorrow...November 20th" Logan said, tears coming again.

"I'm sorry Logan" Carlos said pulling him into a hug.

"Why?"

"For not trying harder, for loosing contact with you...for letting this happen"

"You did try, I just didn't want it and you sent me the gifts, thank you by the way" he said smiling but it fell again "and you didn't do this" he finished. James came to the door.

"No, Kendall did!" he said but Logan shook his head, tears coming fast again. "Yes Logan he did. Look what he did to you. I know he's our friend but I swear sometimes I want to kill for what he did"

"It wasn't his f-fault...I-it was m-me" Logan stuttered. James and Carlos gave him shocked looks.

"How did you work that out?" James asked.

"Because!...I wa-as too b-busy...with sch-hool and the h-h-hospital...I i-ignored h-him a-and he lef-ft...I dr-rove him a-away" Logan sobbed into Carlos' shoulder.

"Logan look at me" he said. James and he couldn't believe Logan had blamed himself the whole time. "Logan?" he waited until he looked up.

"You did nothing wrong...you didn't! I know you don't like hearing it but it WAS Kendall's fault. He was the one who left. He hurt you...you have to know that"

Logan nodded but continued to cry "I still lo-ove h-him...w-what if he dies and I d-don't get to t-tell him"

"Kendall's not going anywhere" James said rubbing Logan's back "Why don't you come to the hospital with us...why not?" he asked as Logan shook his head.

"I'm not-t allow-wed" he said looking at the two who seemed confused "y-you don-n't know?" he asked them. Both shook their heads. He immediately felt somewhat better. He thought maybe they believed the lies.

"What do you mean not allowed? We thought you couldn't treat him"

"I can-n't" he confirmed "But I c-cant be within a h-hundr-red feet of Kendall either"

"WHY?" both of the others demanded.

"S-someone rang the hospital and s-said that I w-would try a-and hurt K-kendall...I'm being inve-estigated" he said. James and Carlos couldn't believe their ears. They actually believed that Logan would hurt someone, let alone Kendall! It was the most stupidest thing they had ever heard.

"Did they tell you why they believed it?" Carlos asked.

"They don't kn-now about m-me and Kendall...the t-tip just s-said we had h-history...when th-they asked I w-wouldn'd t-tell them"

"Why the hell not Logan? It would prove the only feeling you have for Kendall is love"

"N-no one kn-nows h-hes gay...i-if he didn-t want p-people to k-know I wasn-n't going t-to tell" It was true Kendall had never been open about his sexuality and being a sportsman meant no one suspected. The fact he never had a girlfriend didn't matter.

There was a call from the main room and James went to see who it was. "It's probably the police" Carlos said answering Logan's questioning look. He looked kind of scared but nodded.

James came back with two officers, a man and woman. They asked Logan some questions about the attack and finished with "Get yourself to the hospital, we need a medical report for the assault charge" Logan looked like he was going to argue but James answered for him.

"We'll take him now. It's not like you should be staying here anyway" he said, putting an arm around Logan as he walked to the door. One of the officers said they would stay and wait for someone to come and properly look at the place. Carlos grabbed some clothes and put them in a bag, while James grabbed his wallet and phone. Carlos grabbed something else and followed his friends out the door.

"Guys I really don't want to..." Logan started but Carlos shushed him.

"You heard the officer. They need a medical report and you can only get one of them in a hospital" He sat Logan in the front while he jumped in the drivers seat and James in the back. "And you're staying with me" he finished, not giving Logan time to argue.

Soon they were pulling up to the hospital. The three stepped out and cameras came forth. Some were asking about Kendall but one recognised Logan and soon they all wanted to know why he didn't come sooner and why he was beaten up.

"Now I remember how much I hate those guys" Logan mumbled, causing his friends to smile. Once through the door James led Logan to the reception where Logan greeted the nurse. She was shocked by his injuries and led him straight through to emergency. Carlos turned to James.

"Will you wait with him? I want to tell Katie and Mrs. Knight" James nodded and Carlos took off up the stairs. He didn't however go to Kendall's room but to the 2nd floor. He got to the door and knocked twice. He heard a faint 'come in' and he opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" the man asked.

"My name is Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell's friend" Carlos said "I was hoping to talk to you about Logan"

.

Carlos left the room 30 minutes later and made his way to Kendall's room. Mrs. Knight and Katie smiled at him when he entered but when he didn't smile back Mrs. Knight became worried.

"What happened? Did you find him?"

"He's downstairs in Emergency, James is with him"

"Emergency, what happened?"

"Well when we got to Logan's the door was open and the place was trashed. Logan said 2 guys jumped him when he got home on Saturday morning...he had a few bruises and a black eye but he's ok"

"Did he ring the police?"

"We did, that's why he's downstairs. The officer said they needed a report or something..." the two girls shared concerned looks but Logan kept talking "but thats not the end of it"

"How could it possibly get worse?" Katie asked, worried. Poor Logan, hadn't he suffered enough?

"The reason Logan didn't come back is because someone rang the hospital and said Logan would try and hurt Kendall!"

"What! Who?" Katie demanded.

"They don't know. The tip said Logan and Kendall had history and Logan would try and hurt him. They're even investigating Logan. He's not allowed within 100 feet of Kendall" Carlos said sadly.

"I don't understand...who would hurt Logan like this?" Katie asked standing and walking to Carlos "We need to fix this...talk to the head guy or something..."

"I just did" Carlos said "That's where I was before now...but I had to tell him about...you know, Kendall and Logan" he sighed "Logan wouldn't tell them, but I had to...Kendall won't be mad, will he?" he asked looking at Katie. She sighed giving him a hug.

"No he wont..." she said. The three jumped when they heard a groan from the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

**.**

Logan sat on the bed where he had treated countless patients before. He had been in the hospital for almost half an hour and he just wanted to leave. It was torture being this close to Kendall and not being allowed to see him. The curtain opened and he was surprised to see the man standing there.

"How are you feeling?" Jones asked as he checked the chart at the foot of the bed. Logan was confused but answered.

"I'm fine... A concussion and some bruising. I'll live" he said.

"Well you should be free to go soon" Logan nodded just wanting to go but Jones spoke again "Before you go, Webb wants to talk to you" and he left. Logan sat there wondering what they could possibly want but then it was obvious. They want to talk about Kendall again. 10 minutes later he was walking towards James.

"Well?" James asked.

"No broken bones just a concussion and bruising" he informed him.

"So what do you want to do now?" James asked him.

"I have to go see my chief, he sent someone to tell me come up when I was ready..." Logan said starting for the stairs, James following.

"Is this about the...investigation?" James questioned. Logan nodded.

"Most likely. They'll probably want to know what happened" he stated.

"And you'll tell them!" James said like it solved everything, but Logan shook his head.

"No...no when Kendall wakes up it's up to him to tell people...I'm not making that decision for him" James couldn't believe how stubborn he was.

"Logan can I ask you something?" Logan looked at him to continue "What happens if this investigation goes against you?" he asked seriously, his anger coming through slightly.

"Well, first I'll probably be taken out of work until the hospital board can see me. Then I'll have to go to them in a sort of hearing thing where I tell them my side of the story"

"Could you loose your job?" James asked and Logan stopped.

"Maybe. If they see truth in what was said then I might. But I haven't done anything to harm Kendall and unless the anonymous caller comes forward I'll probably get a caution or something"

"Logan this is crazy. Just tell them the truth!"

"No James" he said, his voice raising. "Now drop it" he said, walking away from him. James groaned and made his way to Kendall's room.

Logan knocked twice and before he could open it, it was opened for him by Dr. Jones. He stepped back allowing Logan in and closed it behind him. Webb was standing behind his desk.

"Sit" Logan did. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. Jones and Webb shared a look and Logan glanced between them.

"What? Is this about Kendall?" Webb nodded and sat down.

"Yes Logan. Someone came to see me..."

.

He was sitting at his desk, looking over Logan's files. He truly was a bright young doctor. He had graduated early with honors, an amazing achievement for anyone, let alone someone who had spent the latter of his teenage years in a very successful boy band touring.

A knock at the door, made him look up and called for them to enter. A Hispanic man no more than 30 walked in shyly. He knew his face.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"My name is Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell's friend" the man said "I was hoping to talk to you about Logan"

Webb stood and closed the door, motioning for Carlos to sit. Now he recognised him. He played for the Minnesota Wilds.

"What can I do for you?" he asked retaking his seat. Carlos sighed to clear his thoughts.

"Well, you know Logan didn't come to work yesterday or today...well me and our friend James went to find him...he was attacked at home and he's in Emergency now"

"Is he ok?" Webb asked concerned. Carlos nodded.

"Yea but that's not want I wanted to talk about...When we found him Logan said he was being investigated by the hospital, is that true?" Webb nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid it is. The hospital received a call suggesting that your friend would try and harm Mr. Knight"

"But you have to know that's crazy...Logan would never hurt anyone, especially not Kendall" Carlos pleaded.

"I do believe it but in this situation we have to look into things...Logan isn't doing himself any favours by not telling us what happened though" Webb stated "He told us the he and Kendall were friends and he never said why they stopped...do you know? Mr. Garcia it would really help your friend if you told us"

Even though he had planned on coming here to tell them the truth, the words wouldn't fit right on his tongue.

"Kendall and Logan were...together, like a couple I mean" Carlos said slowly, allowing the older man to take it in. Webb took a moment to digest the news which to him seemed a bit far fetched. This was Kendall Knight. Minnesota star, he couldn't be gay! Logan, well, but Kendall...

"I'm sorry, you'll forgive me if this seems out there" Webb said sitting straighter.

"I know it does but believe me, they were together for 6 years before they..." Carlos trailed off. "I think that maybe the history your caller was talking about..."

"They split you mean, why?"

"Because...Kendall left without telling Logan. He came home one day and Kendall was gone...it destroyed Logan" Carlos said sadly. He looked up again to see the man in front of him eyeing him skeptically.

"Look, trust me. I know this sounds crazy, but look" Carlos handed Webb a small card in an envelope and sat back in his chair. He continued talking as he watched his eyes widen. "Logan would never hurt Kendall...He loves him, despite everything that Kendall has done, he still loves him, and Kendall loves Logan"

.

Logan sat in shock as Dr. Webb spoke. He warned Carlos. He said he didn't want people to know! And he went and spoke to Webb. Logan was furious.

"He had...no right!" Logan fumed. Webb picked up the envelope again and sighed.

"So it's true then" he asked "You and Kendall Knight were...partners" Logan could sense the skeptical tone in his voice.

"Yea, we had been together since we were 17" he said agitated, eyeing the with square in Webbs fingers. Jones seemed to believe it anyway.

"So you hold no hard feelings for Kendall after he left?" Webb continued. Logan knew what he was doing. He was trying to find reason for Logan to be mad at Kendall. Webb had never struck him as homophobic but then when would he have to show it?

"No, I don't. My only feeling is confusion" Logan said looking away. Confused didn't cover what he felt.

"You're not mad at him? He did just up and go..." Logan cut him off.

"I said no! I love Kendall. We were getting married. Everything was perfect and then he was gone so and I wish I knew why but I don't" Logan said taking a breath. "You'll have to ask him that"

"I intend to..." Webb said placing the envelope down.

"Well when you find out, let me know" Suddenly Logan's phone was ringing. He excused himself and went outside the door to take it. When he saw the ID his anger built.

"What? I'm kind of busy thanks to you!" he spat down the phone.

"_Logan you need..."_ Logan cut him off.

"Carlos the only thing I need is for you not to talk to me. How could you? I told I didn't want them to know but you had to go and tell them about Kendall and now..." but this time Carlos cut in.

"_He's awake!"_ he called to get Logan's attention. Logan froze mid rant. Awake? But Carlos didn't stop there. _"And he's asking for you"_

"What?" Logan asked confused. His mind seemed to move in slow motion.

"_Kendall's awake and he wants to see you"_ Carlos said.

"but, when...how long ago..."Logan mumbled.

"_He woke about 10 minutes ago...he said he wants to explain"_ Before Carlos could say anymore, Logan hung up and was running. He heard Webb and Jones calling him back but he ignored them running to the stairs and up to the third floor. He heard Becky call him as he ran by the nurses station. He didn't know why he was in such a hurry, but he just couldn't stop.

.

Katie, Carlos and Mrs. Knight had almost died of relief when Kendall's eyes flickered.

"Kendall?" Mrs. Knight questioned, taking her son's hand and squeezing it. His eyes were still closed but had moaned. His eyes flickered again and Katie and Carlos quickly went to his side.

"Kendall...can you hear us?" Katie asked, taking his other hand. She squealed in delight when she felt the pressure of his grip.

"Ow, Katie, headache" he mumbled. She didn't care and threw herself at him, hugging him ans scolding him at the same time.

"3 days K-kendall! D-don't you ever, EVER, sc-care me like t-that again!" she sobbed into his shoulder. He managed with difficultly to raise his hand to her back.

"I promise" he whispered. As soon as Katie was off him his mother descended. And after more promises he was finally released. His gaze flickered to Carlos.

Carlos took his hand. Before he could say anything James burst into the room, not even noticing Kendall was awake.

"I can't believe this! Logan just told me he could loose his job over this investigation. We have to do..." his eyes landed on Kendall who looked shocked.

"Logan?" he whispered, he longing in his voice was clear to everyone "He's here?" he honestly believed Logan would rather die then see him after how he treated him.

"Sweetie, Logan works here at the hospital..." Mrs. Knight said. Kendall nodded. _Of course he's not here for me_, he thought sadly. Then he realised what James had said.

"What did you mean 'investigation'? About what?" Kendall asked. Something was obviously happening with Logan and he could tell no one wanted to talk about it.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" he asked, looking at all of them. When no one made to speak Katie did.

"Logan's your doctor, or was your doctor..." she said "But he's not supposed to treat family and friends and the hospital took him off your case"

"And what? They're investigating our...past?" he asked. It seemed like something small to be worth all the trouble. "There's more?" he asked seeing that everyone seemed tense.

"Look Kendall..."

"Carlos what did you mean when you said you had to tell them?" Kendall said turning to his friend "When I woke up you said you had to tell them"

Carlos looked at them and then back at Kendall. "He needs to know" he said looking at the others "The hospital will ask him anyway"

"Ask me what?" he was getting annoyed now "What's going on?"

"After you were brought in someone rang the hospital and said Logan would try and hurt you because of your history together" Carlos said.

"What?" Kendall asked shocked. Sure Logan had every right to want to hurt him but deep down Kendall knew he wouldn't. It wasn't in his nature to want revenge.

"Yea we know it's crazy but the hospital are taking it seriously..." Carlos said "When they asked Logan why he would have reason to hurt you he..." he could tell Kendall was upset but kept going "he lied to them" Kendall almost broke his neck as his head shot up.

"He what?"

"He wouldn't tell them...about you and him. He said that it was your choice to tell people or not. But like James said, he could loose his job so I went and told them instead" He expected Kendall to shout at him but he didn't. Instead he was surprised to see Kendall crying.

"Even n-now I'm still h-hurting him! He s-should hate m-me not p-protect me!"

"That is the last thing he feels for you Kendall" James said. He shook his head and his eyes landed on the familiar picture from his wallet on the night stand. Beside it was his ring and necklace. He picked up the ring as more tears came.

"I n-need to see h-him" he whispered "I need t-to explain" He said looking up at them. He again noticed how they looked worried.

"What now?" he really didn't know how much more he could take.

"He's in Emergency...someone broke into his place and attacked him" Mrs. Knight said sadly. Seeing his reaction James jumped in.

"But he's fine...he's with his boss now, they wanted to speak to him" he said.

"Call him!" he whispered. He looked up at them "Please, I n-need to... I have t-to explain..." Carlos nodded and pulled out his phone. Finally they would know.

.

Logan came to a halt outside the room and was immediately caught by the green eyes staring into him. He was shaking and out of breath but his gaze never dropped from Kendall's. The four others slipped out past Logan as he walked in. James and Carlos both placed a hand on his shoulder and Katie, leaving last, closed the door behind her.

Logan stood at the foot of the bed, not speaking though Kendall made no move to either. After at least 3 minutes Logan allowed his inner doctor to come forth.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, still not looking away.

"I'm ok, my head's kinda sore but I'm alive" Logan's heart rate picked when Kendall spoke. Logan nodded, finally tearing his eyes from Kendall's to the chart.

"Logan?" Kendall spoke softly and Logan brought his gaze to his again. Without realising what he was doing he made his way to the chair on the left of Kendall's bed and sat.

Kendall reached out a hand to Logan's injured eye and Logan found himself leaning into the touch. His eyes misted and he looked up to see Kendall already in tears.

"I'm sorry Logan" Logan jumped onto the edge of the bed and hugged him. He knew he should be mad, that he should make Kendall feel as bad as he did but he couldn't. He loved him. Kendall clung to him, not that his grip was any lighter. "I s-swear Logan. I'm-m sorry fo-r everyth-thing...I didn't want t-to...I had to...I n-never wanted to l-leave..."

Logan pulled away and Kendall loosened his grip but didn't let go. He looked at Kendall and noticed the ring on his hand. Kendall noticed his gaze and followed it. "Oh...it w-was with my th-hings. I normally w-wear it on the necklace you g-gave me...I w-was looking at it w-when you c-came in" Logan nodded and took his hand, his thumb brushing the ring.

"Why?" he whispered so low that Kendall didn't hear him. "Why? Did I do something? W-as this my f-fault?" he asked, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. Kendall looked at Logan with wide eyes.

"No!" he said forcefully "No" he repeated softer but still with with power his hands taking Logan's face forcing him to look at him. "You were perfect"

"B-but then why?" he asked and the pain returned to Kendall's eyes, his thumb carefully touching Logan's black eye. When he didn't speak Logan spoke.

"WHY!" his emotions getting the better of him. Kendall flinched, something he had never done around Logan. "I need to know...why?" he whispered again, forcing Kendall to look at him.

"Fine..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. This chapter is set in the past when the guys are 22/23!**

**7 Years Ago**

Logan woke, feeling to secure arms holding him in place. Smiling to himself, he placed a hand on them to free himself but this backfired when the owner tightened his grip. Logan sighed, trying to free himself again but after two full minutes he sighed, giving up. He then felt the hot breath on his ear that whispered "I can think of a better use of all that energy...and you wouldn't have to leave the bed" Logan smiled, the breath causing him to shiver in the good way.

"Oh really?" he whispered, leaning his head back "Now I wonder what you have in mind" He made to move to turn to Kendall and as he suspected Kendall loosened his grip just enough for Logan to slip out of it and jump from the bed. Kendall realised what has happening too late and Logan was already standing before he could catch him. He groaned in frustration which made Logan laugh.

"Logan..." he mumbled in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Kendall" he smirked, looking at his financé, a word he loved but wanted so desperately to be changed to husband and it would happen in 8 weeks and 4 days. He could hardly wait. Kendall was now lying across the bed from his attempt to get Logan.

"Logie..." this time he moaned like a child, still not opening his eyes. Again Logan laughed. Kendall yawned and finally opened his eyes, glaring at him.

"What?" Logan asked playfully.

"You ruined the moment... and you tricked me" he groaned and pouted. Oh Kendall was good. No one can resist that face. It was almost as deadly as Katie's. Logan walked over and kissed him lightly.

"I'm sorry"

"Prove it!" he grinned. Logan had to smile as he kissed Kendall. He felt Kendall's hands on him pulling him back into the bed but he smiled and pulled back.

"I can't...seriously Kendall" Kendall pouted again. "I have to go the hospital today and I need to be there in... crap! 20 minutes" He kissed him quickly before heading to the bathroom to shower. Kendall got up. He didn't have training today but there was something he needed to do. So as Logan stepped out of the bathroom, he went in. Once dressed he made his way to the kitchen where Logan was throwing some books into his bag and grabbing his coat. He went to the door before Kendall coughed loudly, making Logan turn.

"Forgetting something?" he said. Despite how late he was Logan rolled his eyes before kissing him.

"Now I have to go because I am really late!" he said, taking his scarf from Kendall "Imagine how late I would have been if I went along with your idea this morning" he mumbled as he pulled it on. Kendall smiled.

"Well then you would have been late AND happy instead of late and worried and cranky" Logan gave him an unamused look, kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you" he said grabbing his keys and running out the door. Kendall sighed before going into the kitchen and getting some breakfast. He then grabbed his phone and dialled and waited.

"_Minnesota Wild Office, how can I help you?"_ the female voice asked.

"Hey Brit, it's Kendall" he said.

"_Oh Kendall, what can I do for you today?" _she asked. He found her crush on him kinda sweet. If only he swung that way.

"Oh I was hoping Michael or Rob was there, or both would be brilliant...I need to talk to them about something"

"_One moment"_ she said and he was put on hold. Within the minute she was back.

"_Michael and Rob are here, was there one in particular?"_

"Um, Michael please" she redirected him and soon a male voice answered.

"_Kendall?"_

"Yea it's me... I was hoping you would be around today. There was something I need to talk to you about. Well you and Rob"

"_I don't know if he's here..."_

"I just checked. So if I come down today can we talk?"

"_Sure, how's 1 sound?"_

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Could you tell Rob please. He needs to be there"

"_Sure, Kendall is something the matter? Something wrong?"_

"Not at all, there's just something I need to talk to you bout about. So I'll see you at 1!" Michael agreed and Kendall hung up realising it was only 9.40 and he had nothing to do. So it was TV time.

He left the apartment at 12.30 and headed for the rink. He made sure he had what he needed before leaving. When he got to the office Brit was there. They talked for awhile before he heard Rob call him and said his goodbyes and made his way to Rob's office. He was in charge of the publicity of the team and was each members agent. "Kendall son, come in" he greeted.

"Where's Mike?" he asked, noticing there was no one else but themselves.

"Oh, his daughter's school caled and he had to leave but no matter I'm sure we can fill him in later now..." he said taking his seat, holding his hands in front of him "What do I owe this pleasure? Mike said there was something you wanted to talk about?" he smiled.

Kendall couldn't help but remember the man in front of him only a year before. He had bet a lot of money on the Wilds to win the Stanley cup but their star player had gone and injured himself and they lost heavily, and Rob Samualls lost alot of money. But then Kendall came, and soon after, Carlos, and they suddenly the team was winning again.

"Oh I had wanted to talk to you both but I guess I can tell Mike later" he reached into his pocket and removed a white envelope and handed it to Rob, who took it curiously. "Another party? Wasn't your birthday 2 weeks ago?"

"Yes it was and I didn't have a party" he smiled "No this is different, I have something to tell you" Rob still hadn't opened the envelope. "I'm getting married!" Kendall said happily. Shock was clear on Rob's face but he smiled none the less.

"Congrats son" he said with a smile "I take it this is my invite?" he said holding up the white square. Kendall nodded. "So whens the big day?"

"November 20th" Again Rob looked confused.

"So soon! I wasn't aware you were dating anyone"

"Well we've actually been together for over 5 years, 6 in October" Kendall said. He knew people would find it shocking that he had been with someone for almost 6 years and they hadn't known.

"Well now...when do I get to meet this future Mrs. Knight" Kendall had to laugh at the thought of Logan being called Mrs. Knight. He realised suddenly they hadn't thought what their name would be afterwards. He made a mental note to ask Logan.

"Actually there's something you should know...about me, I mean" Kendall said shyly. This would be the first person to know outside family and he didn't think it would be this hard. "You've already met them...it's Logan, my friend...I'm gay"

Rob sat there, the smile that previously been on his face slowly falling. Kendall was suddenly aware of the tension filling the room. "You can't be serious" Rob whispered.

"I'm deadly serious...I'm marrying Logan..." Kendall said. Rob didn't speak. The invitation now lay on the table between them.

"Rob..." Kendall started but he was cut off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kendall was taken back by the sudden outburst.

"What?" he asked confused and slightly hurt. He had actually liked Rob.

"You're Kendall Knight...you were in a boy band, you were famous...you could have any girl but you choose...him?" the last word was said with such disgust than Kendall was out of his seat straight away.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that! You don't even know Logan!"

"I know that he's a guy and you're a guy and it's unnatural! It's wrong..." the older man was now red in the face. Kendall was shaking with anger.

"You can't do this" the man whispered "It will destroy this team" If Kendall was shocked before then it was nothing to how he felt now. What did he want him to do? Keep lying? In truth he would have come out when they got engaged but at the time everything was up in the air, hockey season, Logan's school work. Logan didn't even know he was doing this.

"What are you saying, the guys won't accept me? They'll hate me? Fine let them and see how many cups you win then" Kendall said proud of his arguement.

"Not just the team, the fans...you know how people will react to this...how much business we would loose" Kendall couldn't help but notice the scared tone in which he said this but ignored it.

"Look, I love Logan and I am going to marry him. If you make me choose between this team and him, he wins every time" Kendall spoke seriously and he leaned forward "And you know if I go so does Carlos..." Now Rob looked downright terrified. To loose Kendall would be a hard blow but to loose Kendall AND Carlos, let's just say it made their previous loosing streak seem like gold.

"I won't let you do this..."

"And how are you going to stop me?" Kendall asked folding his arms.

"I have my ways" he said almost in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked, his arms dropping. What frightened him was how serious Rob was.

"What I'm talking about is if you let..._this_" he said pointing to the invitation "get out, you know how people will react...Cup or no cup, they wont want you on the team. But if you leave, I loose you and Carlos and if I loose you, I loose the cup...and then I loose all my money I have bet on this team and I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen, Kendall..."

Suddenly a light went off in Kendall's head and he dropped to the chair. Logan!

"You...no...not Logan" he whispered terrified.

"Now we can do this 2 ways" Rob said sitting down "One, you leave him, forget him and we can move on like none of this has happened and Logan can or" he said sitting back "Well I think you know what would happen to Logan" he said, fixing his tie in his jacket.

Kendall sat there, his emotions running over time. If he stayed with the team and did as Rob said he would have to leave Logan. The idea alone broke his heart. He knew Logan loved him as much as he loved Logan and if Logan left him he didn't think he would survive. But if he stayed with Logan, he didn't want to think what would happen. He would obviously be hurt. And the idea of his Logan being hurt because of him, no not if he could help it.

"Well?" Rob pressed.

Swallowing a sob at the thought he glared up at the older man "Fine, I'll leave him. But you are to stay away from him. I mean it. If you hurt him..." Kendall took a small amount of pleasure in seeing him flinch.

"He will be fine, as long as you do what you need to do" Rob said, walking around the table, placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder to have it pushed away roughly.

"I'm doing this for the team Kendall" he said simply "You'll get over it" and with that he picked up the invite and ripped it, tossing it in the trashcan near the door. Kendall watched as the pieces fell into it, a sob escaping. Rob picked up his phone and turned to Kendall.

"I believe you have some packing to do" he said. Kendall stood and turned to the door but Rob called him back "oh and take the next two weeks off and get a new cell. I'll handle Michael"

He slammed the door behind him as he left. He ignored Brit as he left, and blew through someone as he left the building.

"Kendall?" Mike called but Kendall ignored him. He got to his car and got in, driving out of the complex. He got halfway home when he had to pull over because the tears were too much. He stayed there for almost 25 minutes before he was calm enough to drive again.

He got home and dropped his keys on the locker by the door. He passed the photographs with his head hung as he made his way to the bedroom. He pulled out his suitcase from under the bed and began filling it with his clothes. Once it was full and his stuff was now emptied from the bedroom he pulled the case into the hallway, grabbing another bag and filling it with books and personal things. Within the hour Kendall had taken everything he owned and put it in 2 bags and 3 boxes, all of which were stacked by the door.

He made his way back to the bedroom and looked around to see if there was anything he had forgotten. He opened the drawer to one of their cabinets and let out a sob as he lifted the small black box containing their wedding rings. We didn't hear the knock at the door or it opening. Holding the rings was everything he was giving up. For the last hour or however long he had been here it was like auto pilot. But now it was like he woke up from a nightmare only to find it had actually happened.

He slipped to the floor, crying. He never heard the door open.

"Kendall sweetie? What's going on? Are you going som..."Challen took one look at her son before she dropped beside him. "Kendall? Please talk to me" She reached out for him and he looked up at the contact.

"Oh sweetheart" she didn't wait for an explaination and just pulled him into a hug, holding him as he cried. "What happened? Why are there bags by the door?"

"I-I-I'm leavi-ing" he sobbed "I'm l-leav-ving L-Logan"

"What? Why? Did you have a fight? Kendall please calm down, you're scaring me" he was devastated, that much was clear but he seemed to be having a panic attack. "Breath, Kendall" it took almost 4 minutes but he eventually started to breath easier.

"Now, Kendall talk to me! Please. Why are you leaving? Did Logan do something?" But Kendall shook his head. "Then why?"

"I c-can't s-say" he hiccuped "B-but I have t-to g-go"

"Kendall, you can't just leave and not give an explanation? Does Logan know about this?" Kendall shook his head. "You were just going to leave without saying anything?" she wanted to slap him when he nodded. This was not the man she had raised her son to be.

"Kendall!"

"P-please m-mom...I have t-to. I-it's hard en-nough know-owing that everyone e-else will ha-ate me...n-not you t-to"

"I don't hate you. I'm disappointed Kendall. This isn't like you"

"I'm s-sorry" he was holding the box open so he could see the rings.

"Kendall, you obviously don't want to go, so why are you"

"B-because I have t-to" he looked up at her and it broke her heart to see him so miserable, so defeated.

"I h-have to g-go" Kendall said, pulling himself up. He walked to the kitchen and placed the box on the counter, his mother watching. He knew he couldn't just leave like this. He grabbed a notebook from the desk and a pen and wrote the note, hands shaking. He knew it was practically unreadable and tears stained the words. He then folded it and wrote Logan on the front. He opened the box and took his ring, before turning away and grabbing what he could carry. His mother silently picked up the rest. He closed the door and pushed his keys back under the door before walking to his car.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she handed over the box. He shrugged.

"I don't know" he said without emotion. It was a total 180 from him earlier. Before he looked like he would cry forever. Now he looked like he had no tears left.

"Come home, just until you know what you're doing next" she said. He didn't meet her gaze but shook his head.

"Katie..." he mumbled but she cut him off.

"Katie is in LA visiting friends for the next week...please Kendall" she said putting a hand on him "I don't want you on your own" He sighed and nodded getting into his car. His mother got in her own and the pair drove to the olss Knight house. Kendall pulled his bags to his old room and just left them. He his mother brought his box up and he closed the door after she left, locking himself away.

He had gotten a call from Logan the next day and he nearly died listening to it.

"_K-kendall...Please, I, I don't...I don't und-derstand...w-why? W-what happen-ned? Where are y-you? Please...j-just call m-me...I l-love you" _

Not 2 minutes after this call Challen answered the phone to an emotional Logan, but Kendall shook his head and Challen lied and said she hadn't seen him. He had gotten Carlos' voice mail too, sobbing as he listened. James' had been just as bed.

"_Kendall, what the fuck man! Why did you just leave? Logan won't talk to anyone...He's a mess. You know, I really thought you loved him...but clearly you don't...he's so much better off without you"_ He knew James was just upset but it still stung.

Katie returned home the day after James, fuming. She had been visiting James when he got a very strange phone call from Carlos saying Kendall had up and let Logan without reason. Challen tried to calm her daughter but she yelled at the closed door about how much of a jerk he was and how Logan had done nothing to deserve it and he was no better then their father, at which Mre. Knight physically removed Katie from the hallway, yelling at her. Kendall hadn't spoken since he came back and never left the room, only to use the bathroom. Challen left food for him but most was picked at and hardly eaten.

She woke up 9 days after the incident to find Kendall's room empty. She ran downstairs and his car was gone. He had woken during the night and decided he should go. He found a place online and rented an apartment. He was unsurprised when he returned to practice that Carlos had hit him. Like his note had said, he wanted this. He deserved this!

What pissed him off the most was Rob would come to watch the training now. It seemed like he was rubbing it in. Kendall couldn't focus and they had lost the next 3 games but a warning from Rob made him step up his game. He now carried the picture everywhere and the ring was secure on the necklace around his neck.

Logan was with him and he was doing this for Logan!

**So there we have it! The reason for Kendall being so bold! Ah love and blackmail make great writing xLogan in the next one...incase you're wondering, this is what Kendall is telling Logan! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

**.**

James, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight stood outside the door, trying to hear the conversation going on inside. They had been outside the room for 3 minutes when two older Doctors, one which Carlos recognised, came to them and went to open the door but James stopped them.

"I'm sorry but you can't" he said, placing a hand on on the door to stop them.

"Son, I know they are your friends but we need to follow the rules and right now Logan is breaking them" The doctor who they didn't know said. But Carlos shook his head.

"You have no idea how long they have waited to do this" he said, crossing his arms "They just need a few minutes"

"We can't allow this. This is not going to look good on Logan's investigation. He was told he could not be within a 100 feet of Kendall and he broke that..." Webb said.

"Well we're not letting you in!" James said, copying Carlos and folding his arms. Webb and Jones looked at one another, knowing they would not be able to pass.

"Fine, but he has 5 more minutes and then I call security" Webb said, turning back the way he came. Jones gave them a sorry look before walking after Webb.

"We need to tell them but I don't want to go in" Carlos said. He knew they needed this. 7 years is a long time to wait for the truth.

"When we see them coming we'll call them" Katie said. The only thing she wanted now was to know what was being said behind that door.

.

Logan sat and listen as Kendall stuttered his way through the story. He finally knew after 7 years why he had gone and left. But his brain was still playing it all back and he didn't realise Kendall had stopped until he felt his hand touch Logan's.

"Sorry?" he asked, shaking his head to clear it.

"I asked if you believe m-me" Kendall asked worriedly. He knew it was the truth but he knew how it sounded. Logan remained silent. Kendall was starting to panic when Katie opened the door.

"I know, I know, you're busy" she said quickly "But Logan, your chief and some other guy are on their way and they have security with them..." Logan snapped out of his gaze but didn't jump up. "You need to get out of here!" still nothing.

"Logan" Katie said more forcefully. He looked up at her and nodded before looking back at Kendall.

"I have to go" he said trying to stand but his body completely ignored him and he remained sitting.

"Stay, please" Kendall whispered.

"I want to but I can't" Logan said, finally getting his legs to move. He stood but kept Kendall's hand in his as he did. He was about to speak when the door opened again.

"Dr. Mitchell" He looked over his shoulder to see Webb looking at him, Jones beside him. Katie pushed by them and gave them an apologetic look.

"We tried to tell them you were coming out" she said. Logan gave her a nod, before looking back to Kendall. James, Carlos and Mrs. Knight had re-entered the room and were now standing in a row behind Logan with Mrs. Knight on Kendall's right. It was a good thing the room was for two, or they wouldn't have fit. Webb and Jones were near the door to the right of the bed and another man was waiting outside.

"Logan" Jones called. Kendall felt Logan's hand starting to slip out of his and gripped it.

"No please" Kendall pleaded.

"I'm going" Logan said, squeezing Kendall's hand once before letting go. He flashed him a small smile before turning to the door. "I'm going" he repeated, turning to the door but a voice made him stop.

"Well what have we here?" Rob asked, walking in the door. Logan's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Kendall looked up at Logan.

"Nothing Rob, Kendall just woke up" Carlos said, not paying him any attention. James, on the other hand, was watching Logan and Kendall. Logan had started shaking, and the look in his eye was one of pure hatred. Kendall was eyeing Logan with worry.

"Kendall, welcome back. How are you feeling?" Rob asked. Logan stepped forward and glared at the man, who was now standing the foot of the bed.

"Like you care!" he spat. Rob smirked at him.

"Do I know you?" Rob asked innocently.

"Yea, I think you do" he said stepping even closer to the man who seemed unfazed.

"Logan, what are you..." Carlos started but James placed a hand on his arm. He had never seen Logan so angry and he wanted to know why. Even Logan held up a hand to stop him.

"Ah yes, you were the doctor here the other night...That's a nasty eye son" Rob smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Here, have one!" and with speed and strength he and everyone else, didn't know he had, his fist connected with the older man and he stumbled back to the floor. James immediately jumped forward to restrain Logan, grabbing his arms, Carlos stepping in front of him, while Jones and Webb attended to Rob. Mrs. Knight and Katie were looking at Logan shocked.

"What the hell Logan!" Carlos said. In truth, he had never said he was scared of Logan, but now, seeing him shake with anger, his breathing heavy like he had run for miles without stopping and his eyes so determined to kill, Carlos was scared of Logan.

"Logan don't..." Kendall started but Logan cut him off.

"Tell them!" Logan shouted at the man still on the floor. He pulled against James' grip but the taller man didn't let go. "Tell them what you did!" Logan now had tears running down his face and he and Carlos looked at Rob for an answer.

"What is he talking about?" Carlos asked. He always knew when something bad was happening- the night of the crash, Logan's apartment, and now. Rob was now standing, his face considerably redder on one side from what was seen through his fingers where his hand held it. He looked at Logan and back to Webb.

"I want him removed from here!" Rob said to Webb, who nodded and a security guard who had come with them earlier stepped forward. Logan ignored him but James looked at the man, telling him to back off. Kendall mirroring his sentiments.

"Not until you tell them what. you. Did!" Logan repeated. Carlos was now fully facing Rob.

"Rob?" the older man looked up at Carlos and shrugged.

"I have no idea what he's talking about..."

"LIAR!" Logan spat through gritted teeth "Why don't you tell them how you threatened me, huh? Tell them how you sent those guys to my apartment to warn me to stay away from Kendall! How you said you would hurt me if Kendall told people about us! How _YOU_ forced him to l-leave m-me" Logan yelled at him, tears coming fast and his breathing getting heavy. He closed his eyes and stopped struggling, not that James was holding him much. He was in shock from what he had heard. This man in front him was the cause of everything. The split, the fights, Logan's attack.

Carlos was worse then James. Sure he had never really like Rob but he had never thought that the man he had known for almost 10 years was the cause of all this. He had threatened Logan! Blackmailed Kendall into leaving Logan. All the times he had ever shouted at Kendall for not caring about Logan or how many times he had fought about this, almost loosing one of the most important friendships in his life came flooding back and he cringed. It wasn't Kendall's fault after all. He never wanted to leave. Carlos, James, Katie, everyone had gotten it wrong. He suddenly felt sick at.

Kendall was still replaying what Logan had said. Rob had had Logan attacked. To keep him away. Anger boiled in him and he glared at the older man, the one who had ruined his life. The one condition was Logan would not be hurt. Challen could see her son becoming upset and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Carlos asked looking at Rob, his voice shaking with anger and sadness.

"Carlos, please...you don't honestly believe him" Rob asked. "I would never have done that"

"You lying son a of a bitch" Logan said, stepping forward again, James retaking his role to hold Logan back, though this time reluctantly. He wanted this man in pain too, to help Logan beat the crap out of him.

"You know I'm telling the truth! Kendall told me everything" Logan said, venom dripping from every word, as he found some inner strength and tried again to beat the man in front of him. Everyone looked at Kendall, whose eyes were shooting bullets at Rob.

"Logan, calm down!" James said, placing an arm around Logan's waist to pull him back, forgetting he was injured. Logan winced loudly and James lightened his grip apologising. Logan leaned to the edge of the bed where Kendall placed a caring hand on his shoulder. Logan took a deep breath and mumbled a 'I'm fine' Kendall looked mad as hell.

"There was **one** condition! I did _everything_ you ask of me because you promised Logan wouldn't be hurt. And you send two guys to beat him up?" Kendall fumed.

"What did you mean they warned you? You said you didn't know who..." Carlos started but was cut off.

"I didn't know...until Kendall told me about him" Logan said, a hand tenderly holding his waist. "Then it made sense...Right before I was knocked out one of them said something" Logan's eyes never left Robs "They said if I knew what was good for me AND Kendall, I would stay away" He didn't miss the look Rob gave him when Kendall reached out for him.

"You can't seriously expect anyone to believe I had something to do with that?" Rob snorted. "And I will be pressing charges" he said seriously "Should go nicely with your investigation" Logan glared at the man before realising something.

"How did you know about that?" he asked. Rob looked confused.

"I beg your bardon?"

"I said how did you know about the investigation? No one other than the board and the doctor involved know, so how would you know..." Logan asked. All eyes, even Webb's were on Rob, who was kicking himself for his choice of words.

"You! You were the one who rang and reported me!" Logan said angrily. Kendall looked up.

"It wasn't bad enough you split us up but you try to get Logan fired just to keep him away as well" Kendall asked angrily.

"You were better off without him!" Rob said, his anger coming forth.

"I was nothing with him" Kendall threw back instantly.

"I can't believe this! So you did blackmail Kendall and attack Logan" Carlos said, he too stepping forward, fist at the ready. He could see Rob struggling. "I can't believe I blamed Kendall the whole time and it was you" Carlos spat.

"It was for the team!" Rob defended.

"Save your crap! The only reason you did it was because you bet all your money on the Wilds for Stanley and you thought if people knew I was gay they would stop coming or kick me off the team and you knew that if I left Carlos would too once he found out why...there was no way you could win without us" Kendall said, his voice so full of hate it sounded nothing like him.

"You would have been out of that club so fast once your...whatever you were, got out...it was a phase, that's all"

"We were engaged. Getting married! The only reason he went to see you was to invite you to the wedding!" Logan yelled.

"You can't even marry each other legally" Rob jeered. "I was stopping him from making the biggest mistake of his life!" Katie Knight, who had silently stepped forward, landed a second blow to the side of Rob's face.

He stummbled back from the force and Katie smiled at her work. Rob glared up at her and stepped towards her but Carlos stepped in.

"I wouldn't if I was you"

"Ok enough!" Jones said stepping forward. "Logan, I'm afraid you have to go, just for awhile" He and Kendall wanted to argue but stayed quiet, both still glaring at Rob.

"And you" he said pointing at Rob. "I think you have caused enough trouble, so I want you to leave"

"I am not going anywhere!" Rob said annoyed "and I would like this man and her arrested!"

"She's my sister" Kendall said angrily, not liking Rob's tone to Katie, who looked so pissed off that it surprised him she hadn't tried to kill him. "And I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"Well then I'll have you escorted out" Jones said said nodding to the security guard. Rob protested as he was led away.

"I mean it! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" he yelled. Jones looked away and back to Logan who seemed calmer now.

"Logan why don't you go get a coffee while we talk to Kendall, or maybe you should ring the police and tell them what you know now" he said calmly.

"Yea, we'll come with you" James offered. Logan nodded and smiled at Kendall, kissing his forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he said, before leaving with James and Carlos for the main cafeteria. In truth he hadn't eaten anything decent in 3 days, and he was suddenly aware he was hungry. He was suddenly aware of all the surprised looks he got from his colleagues. He kept his head down and continued to the food hall. After getting something to eat the three sat down. James looked worriedly at Logan, who was watching Carlos. He looked troubled.

"Hey" he said, putting a hand in Carlos' shoulder causing him to look up "are you ok?" Logan asked.

"What? Oh yea I was just...thinking" he mumbled.

"Never a good sign" James joked, causing them both to smile. "So, whats wrong?"

"I just...I feel so guilty" he said sadly. Logan seemed to confused but James sighed.

"I know, I feel the same"

"What are you guys talking about?" Logan asked.

"You might not have spoken to Kendall, but we did and lets just say there were times we kinda went over board with it" Carlos said, looking at his hands. Logan thought about it for a second.

"Did you guys fight a lot?" Logan asked sadly. Both of them shared a look and then nodded causing Logan to sigh.

"Well you guys are friends again" he said trying to sound happy, but failing "How long did you fight with him before you made up?"

"4 months" Carlos whispered "and even then we fought. I went to his place one night and tried to get it out of him what happened but he got angry and he threw a glass at me...or the wall next to me" Carlos said, not looking at Logan "He broke down and cried for hours but he still wouldn't tell me...and knowing now that he wasn't to blame I...god I feel like the worst friend ever"

"Kendall wouldn't hold that against you" Logan said. Carlos nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I know it's..."

"stupid?" James offered "I feel like that now. I alway knew he had a reason but I would remember how broken you looked Logan and I would get so mad at him..."

"Well it's in the past now" Logan said "And I don't want to go back there. So are we agreed we will not talk of this again, well until I get that bastard locked up anyway"

"Agreed!" James and Carlos said with a smile.

"So Carlos?" Logan said, a smirk building on his face.

"Yea?"

"How long have you and Katie been together?" Carlos had been drinking coffee at this point and gagged at Logan's words. James looked at him and laughed at the surprised look on Carlos' face.

"M-me? And K-katie? What...what gave you that idea?" he said stuttered, quickly lifting his coffee to his mouth again. Logan had to smile.

"Oh lets see, the sideways glances, jumping into defend her back there..."

" and when Kendall was out you were always looking at each other or trying to near each other...Dude, you got caught" James said slapping Carlos' shoulder. He blushed and looked away.

"Oh look, Logan your friend" he said, pointing to a young doctor walking towards them. Logan shot Carlos a 'this-isn't over' look before standing.

"Hey Dylan. How's Kendall?" he asked.

"Oh he's fine, great actually. The blow to his head doesn't seem to have caused any lasting damage..." he said with a smile.

"Oh sorry, um Dylan this the Carlos Garcia and James Diamond, my friends" Logan said pointing to each.

"We've met..." Dylan said with a wave to each of the them. "Um Mitchell, chief wants you" Logan nodded and said he would be there soon. Dylan left and Logan turned to the others.

"You guys get back to Kendall...I'll ring if I need to" he said. They stood in front of him.

"Things can only get better now, ok?" James said. Logan nodded and Carlos smiled at him.

"I mean it Carlos, I want to know everything about you and Katie later!" he said, before walking away from the pair. Carlos couldn't bring himself to be angry or annoyed at Logan because for the first time in years he looked so happy, he had a spring in his step. The pair smiled at each other, reading the others thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Logan knocked on the door and waited until Jones opened it, giving him a small smile as he stepped aside allowing Logan to come in. Webb motioned to the seat in front of him and Logan sat. Before anyone could say anything he spoke.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry...for earlier. Running off and the fight it's just, when Carlos said he was awake I had to see him for myself and then he told me and Rob and then he was there..."

"Mitchell!" Webb said loudly breaking Logan's rant. Logan took a breath and apologised again.

"There's no need" Jones reassured him "We understand now"

"In light of what's come out today the hospital board will be reviewing the case again, today in fact..." Logan nodded anxiously "however..."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Well with what we know now and having seen first hand what happened today and knowing how made the accusations against you, we think it's safe to say there will be no investigation" Jones said smiling, which made Logan look up in happiness and relief.

"Really? No investigation?" he asked to clarify.

"It's clear now that you have no intention of hurting Kendall and the board would be wasting it's time" Jones said happily. He was glad this wouldn't continue. He never believed it in the first place.

"So I won't have a strike against me or a warning, nothing?" Logan asked again. Jones nodded and Logan let out a relieved sigh. Finally some good was happening. It did't escape his notice that Webb was unusually quiet.

"You don't agree?" Logan asked him. Webb gave him a serious look.

"Whether or not you would have hurt Mr. Knight, you were given strict rules about your contact with him and you broke them..."

"Yea but, we woke up...and Carlos said he wanted to see me. And if I hadn't I would never have found out why!"

"That doesn't change the fact you breched your instructions..."

"Webb..." Jones started but Webb cut him off.

"Mitchell I agree that the investigation will not go ahead but I will be putting a strike down on your record" Jones looked at Logan who nodded sadly. No matter where he went from now on, where he worked, he would always have that with him. A reminder of how Rob had almost taken his job and how he almost lost Kendall again.

"Is that really nessessary? I mean, I know he broke the rules but no harm came from it...He just wanted to see his boyfriend" And then Jones saw it. The slight flinch when he mentioned 'boyfriend'. _That homophopic prick!_ He thought to himself. This was not the man he had worked with for almost 15 years.

"Yes I believe he should be warned officially for this. Mitchell understands why, don't you?" he asked looking at Kendall.

"Yes sir" he said. He looked at the pair again "So does this mean I can be with Kendall?" Jones was going to say yes but Webb cut in before he could.

"You'll have to wait until the board meeting is over, as of right now the investigation is still underway...we will call when its over" Logan nodded, annoyed but understanding that he had to do it. He took this as his que to leave and closed the door quietly behind him.

He made his way to the stairs and down to the main lobby. He could see the cameras outside and decided he really didn't want to face them now. So he decided to go up to the employee changing room where his locker was. He kept books and such in there for the times he purposefully stayed overnight. As he made his way to the room, he noticed the looks his fellow doctors and nurses gave him. When he entered the room he found Dylan and Becky in there.

"Logan!" Becky smiled at him, giving him a hug. When she pulled back, she used her index finger to lift his chin and examine his face. She tisked and tutted and exclaimed that the next time she saw Rob Samualls she would be having her dealings with him. Dylan seemed shyer than usual but Logan put it down to the fact he had no inkling as to Logan's sexuality, unlike most in the building.

"Hey" Dylan said awkwardly which made Logan laugh.

"Dylan, I'm gay...not dying! I'm still me" Logan said smiling at him and Dylan laughed nervously.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm just...shocked I guess" he said. Becky looked at him strangely.

"Really? You had no idea at all?" she asked causing to Logan to smile.

"I'm not that obvious am I?" he questioned with a smile. Becky glanced at him and smirked.

"A face like yours? No wife! No girlfriend and you a doctor! And a famous singer! Honey, if you weren't gay I would have been worried"

"Hey! I'm most of those things, well I'm no singer, but I'm single. You're not worried about me?" Becky gave him an eyebrow.

"With the looks you give my nurses there was no question about you" she said simply. Dylan looked her feigning annoyance but then thought the better of it.

"Yea you're right" he said, sitting down and looking at Logan "So, what did Webb want?"

"Oh um, he and Jones think that the board will drop the investigation against me inlight of recent developments..." he said, his tone clearly showing there was more to it.

"And that's a bad thing?" Dylan asked.

"No, I'm happy about that. It's..." he sighed "Webb is still giving me an official warning on my file"

"Why?" this time it was Becky.

"Because I was with them, talking about Kendall when Carlos rang to say he was awake and I kinda just ran...I'm not suppose to be within a 100 feet of Kendall and I broke the rules"

"Yea but now they know what happened surely that counts for something?" Becky asked. Logan shook his head.

"Apparently not" he he mumbled.

"You have to appeal it" Dylan said "That file follows you for life" Logan shrugged.

"I just want to leave all this behind. I just want to focus on the future and get on with my life..."

"Well as long as you know what you're doing" Dylan said looking at his watch "I need to get back"

"How's Kendall doing?"

"Like I said in the cafeteria, he's fine" Dylan replied. "In fact, he he keeps this up he may even be out her by Thursday, tomorrow even" Logan nodded.

"I should probably ring Carlos and tell him what's going on..." then he thought better of it. "Actually would you tell them? Just say I tell them I can't come back until the board meeting is over sometime later today and would you ask Carlos to meet me in the main entrance?"

"Sure" Logan thanked him as he left and Becky left with him, giving him another hug before she left. He followed soon after making his way downstairs.

.

Kendall lay in the bed thinking about Logan. He knew it was too much to expect things to go back to the way they were before but he still held hope to having Logan back in his life, even if their relationship would become a friendship. He did have his doubts about how he would feel if Logan started dating someone else. His mother was still on the right if his bed, though her attention was on Katie, scolding her for hitting Rob.

"Hey, don't blame me!" she said defensivly. "Blame Kendall..."

"How did you work that out?" her mother questioned. Even Kendall himself had to look up at her.

"Easy, I was acting as Kendall would have! I was channeling my inner Kendall and since you were unable to do the task, I did it for you! You may thank me now" she finished, smiling at him. Challen rolled her eyes at her 26 year old daughter while Kendall smiled at her.

"Ah I get it now. So thank you" he said and Katie nodded happy with her result.

"No really it was my pleasure" although I should have hit him with this hand" she said holding up her casted arm. "I could have done some serious damage with this thing" It was then Kendall had no clue as to how he ended up here. The last thing he remembered was Katie and him in the car after the game.

"What happened that night? Of the accident I mean. I don't remember"

"We were on our way to yours after the game. We weren't far when you stopped at some lights and a drunk driver ran them from the left and hit some ice and plowed into us...he um, died that night" Kendall nodded and sighed. The door opened and James and Carlos came back.

"Where's Logan?" he asked.

"His boss wanted to see him, he said he would try and be back but he would ring if there was a problem" James said. Carlos got the sick feeling in his stomach again and Kendall noticed his face.

"Carlos, you ok?"

"No" he said honestly. "Kendall, please, I'm sorry. I knew you had a reason for leaving but I still said all those things to you. All the fight we had. How close I came to loosing your friendship. All those times I said you didn't care about Logan and the whole time it was Rob Samualls...I feel sick to my stomach I would totally understand if you were mad at me"

"Me too" James said. "He were always yelling at you and it was clear you were hurting too and we weren't there for you instead we took Logan's side and just blamed you. I'm sorry Kendall"

Kendall sat in shock. Ok, not what he had expected to hear. "Guys are you crazy?" he asked and the pair looked at him and the guilt was apparent in both of their faces. Kendall smiled at the reassuringly. "I promise I'm not mad. In fact had the tables been turned and for some unknown reason you had up and left your partner and then refused all help offered I would be pretty pissed too. I could never hate you guys" he said. Carlos smiled at him, as did James. Katie then turned to her brother.

"So. Do we get to know the full story?" Kendall knew he owed them that much and repeated the events of that day again, faster than he had for Logan considering he had cried the whole way through it.

"That man has a lot to answer for" Challen said angrily when Kendall had finished.

"I should have hit him again!" Katie said in a dangerous voice that made James who had been standing behind her take a step away from her. The door opened and Dr. Howard came in.

"Hey guys. Kendall I just need to check some thing ok?" Kendall did as he was told, sitting forward, lying back so on. He did however flinch when Dr. Howard checked his knee.

"Sorry, I was just checking the nerves there...seem a little sensitive but that's to be expected considering"

"How long before it's healed?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, the cast will have to stay on for at least 6 weeks and then you will need some therapy to held get the strength back in it. My guess is 6months before you won't need crutches anymore...I know it's tough but any less time could cause permanent damage" Kendall nodded knowing that this season's hockey, or what was left of it was ruled out. But he had serious doubts he would return anyway, now that everything with Rob was out and people would know he was gay now.

"Have you seen Logan?" James asked.

"Yea I have. I'm afraid he still can't be near you, not for another while at least"

"Why? They don't think he would still hurt Kendall?" Challen asked. Dr. Howard shook his head.

"No, not at all. Infact they may be dropping the investigation against him...the board is meeting today to discuss it. But as of right now he is still under investigation so the rules still apply. If all goes well then he should be allowed here tonight" he then turned to Carlos.

"He asked me to ask you to meet him in the main entrance" Carlos nodded and the doctor left the room.

"I guess I better go meet him then" he said standing. Katie stood too.

"You know I think I'm going to get some coffee" she said. Kendall and Mrs. Knight nodded but James smirked at the pair as they left.

"What are you smiling at?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, just something funny came into my head" he replied.

.

Carlos and Katie made it to the elevators before she took his hand, at which he smiled. "James knows doesn't he?" she asked. He nodded.

"He and Logan figured it out" he said, stepping in as the doors opened. "Apparently stepping in to protect you earlier gave us away" he said with a smile.

"I could have taken him myself" she said, nudging him playfully.

"I know but what kind of boyfriend would that have made me?" he asked innocently.

"A secret one, like you're suppose to be" she said smirking, stepping out of the elevator. The pair walked until they spotted Logan sitting down reading. He looked up as they approached and smiled at them.

"I thought this..." he said, pointing at the two of them "was a secret" Katie stepped forward and hugged him. She hadn't gotten the chance to earlier and she hadn't spoke to him since Saturday night. She inspected his face with a frown and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm fine Katie, really" They sat down, Logan on one side, Katie and Carlos on the other.

"So...when will you know about the board thing?" Carlos asked him.

"Sometime today...I'm just going to wait around here until they call me. Besides I don't want to have to deal with them" he said pointing to the door where a number of camera people were. The small TV in the corner had been replaying Rob Samualls being removed from the hospital by security for some unknown reason. Logan had glimpsed the small bulletin about himself entering the hospital and them questioning how he had been injured.

"Well Kendall told us what happened" Carlos said. "And me and James apologised..."

"Let me guess, he told you you guys were being stupid?" Logan said with a smile.

"Pretty much"

"Man I wish I could be up there" Logan said, longing clear in his voice. "It's like torture being this close and not being able to be with him or you guys"

"Logan what's going to happen with you and Kendall now?" Katie asked slowly, not wanting to upset or anger Logan. He simply shrugged.

"I don't know...I mean I still love him but...I know he didn't want to leave me and he had a good reason for leaving but...I'm still a bit sad about that. It hurt me and I think if we do get back together we will be taking things slow. Otherwise I want his friendship back...that much I do know" Katie nodded understanding. Kendall had hurt Logan, no matter what the excuse. Of course he would be cautious about him.

The three sat there until there was a commotion outside and the doors opened to reveal two police officers.

"Why do I get the feeling I know why they're here?" Logan said unamused. They walked to the front desk and the nurse pointed over to them. Logan sighed. This really was turning into one hell of a day.

"Logan Mitchell?" the male officer asked.

"Yes?" he said lifting his head.

"Can you stand please?" he did and the officer took out his handcuffs. "Logan Mitchell, you are under arrest for the asault of Robert Samualls..." Logan said nothing as the cold steel was placed on his wrists.

"Oh come on! You can be seriously arresting him! He was the one who was assaulted" Carlos exclaimed while Logan was read his rights.

"Carlos it's fine. I knew he would do it" but he didn't expect what happened next.

"Katie Knight?" the other officer asked. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess. I'm under arrest for the asault of Robert Samualls..." Carlos looked at the officer to make sure Katie was joking but could see they were serious.

"What? No!"

"Carlos, it's fine" Katie said as she too was cuffed. She leaned up and kissed him quickly. "I'll be fine!" she promised.

"This is rediculous!" Carlos said. He didn't know what to do. His girlfriend and his best friend were being arrested.

"Carlos go up and tell the others. We'll call you when we can!" Logan said calmly "Don't worry, I'll look after Katie" The officer's now took the upper arm of both of them and led them out the door, through the crowd of media cameras screaming questions at them, and placed in the back of the car.

Carlos watched as the car pulled away before running to the stairs. He needed to tell the others. He took the stairs, making it to the 3rd floor in record time and running to Kendall's room. The three were talking when he arrived.

"Hey Carlos where's...Carlos?" James looked at his friend who was pacing the room after he entered. "Carlos, what's happened?"

"Logan and Katie were just arrested for the assulting Rob!" he fumed.

"WHAT!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Logan sat in the small blank room waiting for an officer or someone to come and speak to him. As far as he knew Katie was in a similar situation somewhere in the building. He had refused a lawyer and was rapping his fingers on the desk in front of him, looking around. He just wanted to get this over with and get back to the hospital.

The door opened and a man and woman, both in their 30's came in and introduced themselves as Officers Claire Williams and Jon Stone. Logan nodded and once again refused a lawyer. Officer Williams set up the voice recorder before looking at Logan.

"So why don't you tell us what happened today?" _Oh here we go_, Logan thought to himself.

"Well, I work at Minnesota General, as a doctor but I haven't been in work for a few days..." Officer Stone cut him off.

"With your injuries?" he questioned, eyeing him quizically.

"Well partly...I was attacked on Saturday morning when I got home. The man who I assaulted had 2 men there waiting for me" Logan said and he watched the look that passes between the two.

"So to be clear, you're saying the Robert Samuells had you attacked? Why?" Oh this should be interesting.

"That's part of the reason I was out of work...see after the Wild's hockey game Friday night there was the car crash with Kendall Knight. Well I was Kendall's doctor when he came in. Rob turned up later that night and asked about Kendall so after I spoke to his sister I told him about how he was doing...I don't know when he realised it was me but when he did he called the hospital anonymously and said I would hurt Kendall if I was his doctor..."

"Wait, you said he realised it was you, had you met before?" Williams asked.

"Yea. See me and Kendall had been friends since we were kids..." he was again cut off.

"You were in that boy band with him, weren't you? Big time something..." Stone said.

"Rush yea...Well I met Rob only once about 10 years ago after one of Kendall's game when he first joined the Wilds"

"And why did he believe you would hurt Kendall?"

"Well...7 years ago, Kendall and I were um, we were together... like a couple I mean" he said nervously, ringing his hands in front of him. Williams looked taken back but Stone looked shocked. Williams recovered first.

"So what you're saying is you and Kendall Knight were partners?" she asked to clarify. Logan nodded.

"We were engaged actually" he said, not looking at them.

"Are you saying Kendall Knight's gay?" Stone asked having recovered from his initial shock and his face now held an amused expression like he was waiting for the punchline of a joke.

"Yea, he's gay. Shocked? I know I was I!" Logan added unamused.

"Mr. Mitchell, lets get back to Saturday night. So Mr. Samuells came then went to talk to the press?" he asked Logan nodded.

"I called Kendall's mom to let her know and then I was around doing paper work until Carlos arrived, around 1.30 I think...I went to the on call room to rest and...I let mself go a bit" he took a deep breath.

"What?" Williams asked.

"You need to understand. Yea Kendall and I had been together but 7 years ago I came home from work one day he was gone! Everything, he took it all and left. Until Friday night I hadn't been in the same room as him let alone talk to him...so when I went to the on call room that night I, I kinda let it all out. Seeing him brought back so many memories...I was in there over an hour when Dylan Howard came looking for me"

"Is that a collegue of yours?" Stone asked.

"Yea, he's Kendall's doctor now. He said that my chief wanted to see me. So I went to 's office and he told me that I couldn't treat Kendall because of our friendship but then he told me about the call and that I was being investigated"

"Mr. Samuells' call? So, what happened next?" Williams asked.

"Well I was told to take some days off so I got changed and headed home...I met a nurse, Becky Power, on my way out. We talked for awhile before I walked home..."

"And was this when you were attacked?" Stone asked.

"Yea" Logan said.

.

_Logan got to the door__ of his apartment and sighed, routing in his pockets for his key. He took his bag off his back, swinging it as he did and it hit the door and he was surprised to see it open slightly. He gently touched his fingers to the door and pushed lightly. It was still dark considering it had been the evening last time he was here and all the blinds were pulled. _

_He took a cautious footstep into the apartment to hear the sound of breaking glass beneath his feet. He from the small light in the hallway he could tell he had been broken into. The ground by the door wall glittered with glass. He dropped his bag near the door and walked carefully into the apartment, every step more glass crunched beneath his feet._

_He had made it as far as the couch when he heard the same glass crunch to his left but as he turned __around something solid or most likely a fist connected with the right side of his face and he fell back over the couch. His head erupted in pain, but from the little light there was he saw a darker shadow of someone coming towards him and he needed to move. He was pulled up by the man but he punched him. He was dropped and ran to the first place there was, the kitchen. _

_He got to the counter when something hit him again and he caught the counter for support. A second man appeared and pushed Logan back, hitting him twice in the gut before throwing him to the floor. Winded and a headache the size of Minnesota forming, Logan regained some control as the man stepped forward aiming a kick to the mans area, rolling away as he fell forward. The first man who had attacked him was in the door way but Logan managed somehow to trip him and crawled to the nearest bedroom, which happened to be his and Kendall's._

_Once inside he tried to lock the door but the men had come again. He was pulled up roughtly by his hair and his arms were locked behind his back by one while the other repeatedly administered blow after blow to Logan. He begged them to stop and take what they wanted. They laughed and the man who had been holding him released him, causing him to fall forward. He heard one leave the room._

"_Now, if you know what's good for you and Kendall..." one said, while the sounds of breaking glass and loud bangs and thuds from the hallway and living room could be heard "...stay away from him, or this won't be our last meeting" he said seriously. Logan whimpered in response._

"_Oh and this is for the little kick you gave me earlier" he felt one last blow and then darkness._

_._

"I woke up sometime Sunday morning..." Logan finished.

"You were knocked out for over 24 hours?" Stone asked.

"Well I had been on a shift the hospital since Thursday so I think exhaustion played a part to" Logan said.

"Who found you?" Williams asked, making notes as she spoke.

"Carlos and James Diamond, our friend...I was supposed to return to work yesterday but they thought maybe I was staying away from Kendall...they came looking for me today..."

"So you woke up on Sunday and you didn't ring the police or an ambulance?" Logan shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I was feeling sorry for myself..." Logan sighed looking up at them "After I woke up I didn't move for hours, I just stayed there. I got up after noon to use the bathroom and when I came back I noticed a box of things Kendall gave me under the bed...and I started feeling depressed again" Claire gave him a sympathetic look before continuing.

"Mr. Mitchell when did the altercation with Mr. Samuells take place?"

"Today after Kendall woke up. Carlos and James brought me to the hospital to get checked out and I had to meet with my boss to talk about the investigation when Carlos rang and said Kendall woke up from the coma and was asking for me" a soft smile played on his lips and the light that came into his eyes was unmissable. "so I ran to see him and when he was ready he told me why he had left. Rob had threatened to hurt me if Kendall went public with our relationship and he didn't leave me, so when he turned up at the hospital he jeered me about my eye and I hit him, once though"

"So you did attack Mr. Samuells?"

"Yea and I'd do it again. If you don't believe me ask anyone who was there...ask Kendall, he'll tell you" Logan said simply. The two officers nodded and terminated the interview. Logan was led back to a cell where Katie was sitting.

"So were yours as friendly as mine?" she mused, looking at him. Logan smiled.

"Well one good thing about this...you have no where to run when I say I want to know just how my former sister- in- law started dating my best friend...I am assuming Kendall doesn't know considering Carlos is still breathing"

"Correct" Katie knew all too well of her brothers over protectivness. "And just because I can't hide doesn't mean I'll talk" she said.

"Oh come on, Katie...I'm happy for you guys. I'm just curious as to when this all happened" Logan said giving her an innocent look to which she sighed.

"Ok, fine but only because it's you" she said smiling. "Truthfully, I've always kinda had a crush on Carlos but about 2 and a half months ago we were out for Kendall's birthday and when we were heading home, he walked me since he live in the same neighbourhood, oh I got an apartment by the way" she threw in seeing as she moved in 4 years ago when Logan was out of her life. "Anyway, when we got to my door I think I was a little bit drunk and I kissed him"

"And he kissed back?" Logan summed up but was surprised when she giggled and shook her head.

"No! Actually he pushed me off and had a mini panic attack about how Kendall was going to kill him for kissing me...I was kinda ticked off at myself by this point so I said to forget it because I probably would the next day..."

"So you kissed him and he rejected you" Logan summed up "Then how did you guys get together?"

"Ah well, the next day was Kendall's actual birthday and when I saw Carlos he was weird around me but I acted like nothing had happened. So when Kendall asked him to drive me home, man his face was priceless..." she laughed "We got to my door but he seemed to be egging me to remember what happened the night before. I knew what he meant but I played dumb and then he suddenly kissed me and unlike him, I kissed back" she said unable to hide her smile.

"Well like I said, I'm happy for you. So does anyone other than me and James know?" she shook her head.

"I think my mom has an idea I'm dating someone but she doesn't know who..."

"Well I have one suggestion" She raised her eyebrows at him "Make sure Kendall is strapped down and there are no heavy objects or sharp knifes around when you tell him" Katie smiled.

"He won't do anything. I would tell him but I know Carlos wants to do it and he's not ready yet..."

.

Carlos continued to pace while James tried to calm him. Kendall was furious that his sister and Logan had been arrested for hitting Rob and to say Mrs. Knight looked mad was the understatement of the century. James was actually surprised she hadn't thrown something yet.

"How DARE he! After everything he's done, all the trouble he caused, he thinks he has the nerve to have my daughter arrested!"

"No what's really pissing me off is the fact he had Logan arrested...He's already done everything to him and now this aswell. I swear when I get my hands on him..." James said leaving his threat hanging.

"So what are we going to do?" Carlos asked. James gave him a sympathetic smile and shrugged.

"You said they would call, so we wait until they do"

"So we do nothing!"

"No, not nothing..." Kendall said barely audable. "Mom, you got a cell?"

.

Officer Claire Williams finished her report and went to the main desk where Jon Stone, her partner, stood.

"So what do you think?" she asked him. He seemed a bit odd since the interview.

"I don't know...clearly someone attacked Mitchell but the whole story about him and Kendall Knight seems a bit far fetched if you ask me"

"Really? I believed him. He seems like a genuine enough guy to me and he's obviously been dealing with a lot...and for a guy to press charges over one hit is a little much" she said and added "and if what Mitchell said was true it sounds like he deserved it, if not more"

"Have you checked on his apartment?" Stone asked.

"I just did now. He was telling the truth, the place was trashed according to one of the guys...he won't be going back there for awhile anyway"

"So what now?" he asked but their boss walked up to them.

"Get over to Minnesota General and talk to Kendall Knight. He just rang and it looks like your case is about to get a whole lot bigger" the older man said before turning away.

"Oh goody" Williams said with an unamused smile before leading the way to the door.

.

"Kendall what are you going to say to them?" James asked.

"What I should have said when Rob threatened Logan 7 years ago" Kendall said, his anger back.

"Ok man...your call" James said and the 4 went back into silent thought. It was 15 minutes later when Williams and Stone turned up. It was not a surprise for Williams when Jones enthusiastically introduce himself to Kendall and Carlos being the Wilds fan he was.

"You will all need to leave while we speak to Kendall..."she said and the three nodded and left the room.

"So Mr. Knight, you wanted to speak to us regarding Rob Samuells?" She asked.

"Yes. I want him arrested for assualting and threatening my friend"

"Logan Mitchell?" Stone asked and Kendall nodded.

"Ok well I assume the assault is for the attack on Saturday morning..." Kendall nodded "So when did he threaten him?"

"The day I told him about me and Logan...I went to see him, to tell him about us and to invite him to the wedding"

"Your marriage to Logan Mitchell?" Williams asked "I'm sorry, we need to be clear" Kendall nodded in understanding.

"Yea mine and Logan's wedding. We had been together since we were 17 but we kept it quiet, not many people knew apat from close family and friends. So anyway I gave him the invite and he said he was shocked but when I told him about Logan he got mad. He said that it would destroy the team and that everyone would want me out. I told him that if I was forced out them Carlos would come with me and he got angrier and he told me he had alot of money bet on the team for Stanley and he wasn't going to let me go..."

"So your saying that in order to make sure you stayed he threatened Logan?"

"Yea. He said we had ways of making things happen if I tried to go public about us...he said I had to leave Logan or else..."

"Do you know when this was?"

"Sept 21st 2017" Kendall said immediately. He never forgot the date. **(I should say this is set in 2024 incase you were wondering)**

"Ok, well thank you Mr. Knight" Claire said standing, extending her hand, as did Stone.

"Wait, have you seen Logan?" he asked hopefully.

"Your friend is fine" Claire said reassuringly before leaving. They said a goodbye to the others before going back to the car. They called their boss who immediately gave the go ahead to have Robert Samualls arrested and once an address was found the pair left. They pulled up outside a large house and got out going to the door. It opened to reveal Rob Samualls, black eye and all.

"Yes officers, can I help you? Is this to do with that Mitchell man? I hope you have him in custody!" he said before they could get a word in.

"Robert Samualls, you are under arrest" Claire said. Jon stepped forward and pulled Rob's arms behind him.

"Me? Why? Get your hands off me!"

"I think we can add resisting arrest to your charges" Jon said.

"Robert Samualls, you are under arrest for the threatening and attack of Logan Mitchell on November 16th 2024, the blackmail of Kendall Knight and resisting arrest" she continued to read him his rights as he was led to the car. She proceeded to close his house door before going back into the car herself. She used her cell to call ahead to her boss to say they had him. He nodded saying something quickly in her ear, to which she agreed and hung up.

.

Logan and Katie sat around, waiting for their call, which was taking longer than they had expected. They had been at the station almost 2 hours and it was almost 8 o clock. The door to the walkway opened and both were shocked and delighted to see Rob Samualls being led into one of the cells.

"You! You'll regret you ever messed with me!" he yelled at them until Stone told him to shut up. Williams opened the door to their cell.

"You're free to go"

"What?" Katie, Logan and Rob asked at once.

"I said you can go...or do you want to stay here?" Both shook their heads and left quickly. They waved at Rob as they passed and walked to the main desk where they were given back their personal belongings. Logan gripped his wedding ring securely before sliding it on his right finger so as not to look obvious.

"Can I ask why? Not that I'm not happy, I'm curious" he said.

"Well, after we spoke to you, we got a call from Kendall and he pressed charges against Rob...so once we got the arrest warrant we brought him in. Blackmail and assault, not to mention threatening people adds up. And since he's now in custody, the judge who gave your arrest warrants has dropped your charges"

"Thank you" Logan said.

"But there is something I need you to do...In order for the charge of assault to stand I need you to sign here to say you want to press charges" Katie shoved Logan into the officer.

"Of course he'll sign" Logan nodded not caring to be annoyed and took the pen from her.

"Can we use a phone to call someone?" Katie asked.

"No need, someones here already" Logan was taken back but assumed it was Carlos who had come, or James. So when he saw Dr. Jones waiting for them he was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well after the board meeting my shift was over so I thought I would tell you how it went. But when one of the nurses said you had been arrested I went to talk to your friends and they said you were here, so I came to see if you needed help"

"Well thanks. We could use a lift back to the hospital I guess" Logan said. He had always like Jones. He was easy to get on with and his attitude towards Logan hadn't changed with his revelation, unlike Webb.

"Consider it done" he said, leading the way to the car. The drive back was calm as they filled Jones in on Rob's arrest. He dropped them off outside and they thanked him and called Logan back.

"The investigation's over. You can be with Kendall" he said and Logan smiled and practically ran from the car, Katie on his heels. The media didn't have time to realise it was them. They made their way to the 3rd floor and down to the room.

"When do you think they'll call?" he heard James ask as they approached.

"Well we would..." Katie said walking in first. "But there's really no need" she said smiling. He mother jumped up and hugged her, while James went to Logan. Kendall looked at him and Logan walked straight to the bed.

"Thank you" Logan said hugging him.

"So does this mean you can stay here now?" Kendall asked. Logan smiled and pulled back.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said and he kissed Kendall. Even now it just felt right. He pulled back and smiled at Kendall who had to smile back. He looked at his mother who would not stop smiling and James who just looked relieved like the end had finally come. Then he noticed something.

"Carlos, why are you holding Katie like that?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Logan woke the next morning he was still sitting in the chair next to Kendall's bed. He shook his head, wincing from the stiffness of sleeping upright all night, and stood, stretching. He looked towards the bed where Kendall was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself and looked around for the others. He checked his watch to see it was only 8.50 and the visiting hours weren't for another 40 minutes.

He went to the foot of Kendall's bed and checked his chart. He didn't realise that Kendall had woken. He watched as Logan checked everything in detail glancing at the machines above Kendall every now and again. He looked so serious and focused Kendall didn't want to disturb him. Logan looked up after he put the chart away and realised Kendall was watching him and blush slightly.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, walking around to sit on the right side of the bed.

"A few minutes..." Kendall said, not taking his eyes off Logan, who was starting to feel abit self conscious.

"What?" he asked. He could see something in Kendall's eyes that he couldn't place.

"Nothing I just...I thought maybe I dreamt you said you were going to stay. When I woke up, I was afraid that, well maybe you left me this time" Kendall whispered. Logan leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere" he smiled and Kendall had to smile back. "But someone who you may not see in awhile is Carlos" he said, laughing as Kendall's face fell to a pout. "Oh come on, you know Carlos is a good guy. He won't hurt Katie"

"I know but, it's the rule" he said, looking up at Logan's confusion he explain "The brother rule. You don't like the guy that dates your sister"

"But you do, in fact you love him like a brother" Kendall shuddered and Logan laughed.

"What now?"

"You just said my as good as brother is dating my sister" Logan thought for a second and laughed.

"Ok bad choice of words, but you know what I mean...Carlos will look after Katie"

"He better" Kendall mumbled. He caught Logan's look and sighed "Fine, I'll try and be happy for them"

"Good hockey star" Logan smiled.

"Not with this leg" Kendall said looking down at the cast on his leg.

"Well aren't we Mr. Pesamistic this morning!" Logan said. Kendall sighed and smiled.

"You're right, I am. I'm sorry. So how about we not focus on the negative things and focus on what's important, like us!" Logan smiled and nodded.

"I agree" Dylan came in then to check Kendall. Logan knew he was still getting use to the idea but he managed to hide it well enough. Kendall was informed he would need another CT scan before they would allow him to leave so he said a quick goodbye to Logan and was wheeled away.

Logan decided to get some breakfast and headed to the cafeteria. He got his food and sat down. There were only a few people in the cafeteria at this hour, mostly family members who, like him, had stayed overnight with loved ones. One or two looked at him as he walked by and he swore the looks he received were less than friendly. Thinking it must be in his head he sat down and ate without any drama. Once finished he headed back towards Kendall's room.

Some of the doctors and nurse greeted him like usual, others ignored him or barely nodded in acknowledgement when he passed. Ok, something is deffenatly going on, he thought to himself. He arrived on Kendall's ward and greeted Becky, who was sitting at the station.

"To quote you, do you ever go home?" he asked jokingly. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Yes but unlike you, I look forward to going home, rather than staying here..." she replied.

"Well, something tells me that may change" Logan said with a smile. "Have the others come yet?" he asked looking at his watch which read just after 9.35.

"Not yet but Kendall's back. Apparently they managed to get him in and out pretty quickly" Logan smiled and eagerly made his way to Kendall's room. As he approached he heard talking.

"Kendall, what happened? What's the deal with Rob being arrested?" an unknown male voice came from the room.

"He tried to have my sister and my friend arrested" Kendall said back.

"For what?" a 2nd unknown voice asked. Logan remained outside the door listening.

"After I woke up some, things, from my past came up I decided to do what I should have done a long time ago"

"Kendall, that doesn't make any sense" the first voice spoke again.

"Look, Rob came after I woke and he said some things and Katie and my friend hit him"

"What did he say?" Kendall mumbled something that Logan didn't hear but didn't need to.

"Doesn't matter? Kendall the team has already been shook by your accident and now the guy who looks after the team is in jail to do with, how did the press say it 'issues involving Kendall Knight'. We're your team, we deserve to know"

Logan decided he should see if Kendall needed help. He knocked on the door frame lightly, causing three heads to look at him. One of the guys was tall and blonde, burly like most hockey players. His face looked angry and older then he expected he was, Logan assumed mid 20's. The other was of the same age but he had light brown hair, cut like Kendall's. He was sitting but Logan knew he was tall. Kendall looked up at him and motioned for him to come in.

"I'm not interupting?" he asked. Kendall shook his head but the first man spoke.

"Actually, could you wait outside a minute, um...?" he waited for an answer.

"Logan, Mitchell. I was in the band with Kendall" He said "and it wasn't Kendall who got Rob arrested, it was me" Kendall looked between them and sighed.

"Logan this is Jake Parton" he said pointing to the brunette "and this is Steven Jenkins" he said pointing to the man who was looking angrily at Logan.

"You? Why did you have him arrested?" he asked. Logan looked at Kendall to see if he should tell or not, but Kendall spoke.

"See Logan's black eye? Rob sent two guys to his apartment to beat him up and warn him to stay away from me"

"What?" Jake asked shocked "Wh...why would he do that?"

"Kendall..." Logan was about to say he didn't have to tell them. Logan understood the consequences of people knowing about Kendall and he wanted to be sure Kendall understood but he was cut off by him.

"No, Logan, for 13 years I've been lying and for 7 years I've been a coward. I need to let people know" he said softly.

"Kendall?" Steven pressed. Kendall looked him straight in the eye while he spoke.

"7 years ago, Logan and me...we were together, like a couple and we were getting married but when I told Rob he freaked and said that if I didn't leave Logan he would be hurt. So I did. When I was in the crash Friday night and was brought here, Logan was my doctor but then Rob recognised him and tried to have him fired...When I woke up I told Logan everything and when Rob turned up Logan hit him and then Katie did! He was trying to keep us apart"

Silence followed after Kendall's little speech. Both of his team mates were stunned. Jake looked plain confused but Steven had started piecing it together and was getting angrier by the second. Jake seemed to find his voice first though.

"So you're..." was all he managed so Kendall finished it for him.

"Gay?" He treded his hand through Logan's and smiled up at him "Yup"

"That's...not I thought I would hear" Jake said, sitting back in his chair. Kendall smiled at him. Jake was a good guy, he was one of the few team mates he knew he could count on. Nonetheless he smiled at Kendall. Unlike the other man.

"You can say that again" Steven spat at them. "I can't believe it...I thought you were better then that Knight"

"Why because I like guys makes me any less than you? I'm not sorry for what or who I am Steven. The only thing I regret is not calling the cops on Rob years ago"

"From here it looks like he was looking out for your career. He was protecting the team!" Steven said.

"The only person Rob Samualls cares about is himself. He TOLD me that the only reason he wanted me to stay was to make him money" Logan could tell that Kendall was getting angry and the last thing he needed now was high blood pressure.

"Kendall calm down" he said, rubbing his hand over Kendall's one.

"Stay out this fag" Steven spat. Logan couldn't help the small flinch that caught him and if Kendall was angry before, he was beyond mad now.

"What did you call him?" he asked in a very low demanding voice. Steven stood, as bold as brass, like he had done nothing wrong. Kendall glared at him so hard Logan was surprised he was still standing. He could see it was crippling Kendall he couldn't stand and try and kill Steven, not that he didn't try. Logan caught him by the shoulders and pushed him back.

"Kendall? Kendall! Look at me, at me" he said taking Kendall's face. Kendall, breath ragged, glanced up at him. "I'm ok, it's just a word"

"No Logan, it's not just a word"

"Yes it is" Logan said, taking Kendall's face. "I'm fine, look, still standing. Something you will not be if you leave this bed...Now do you want to come home?" Kendall nodded "Well you will stay in this bed or else you'll be in here for a long time" Kendall nodded again. He looked up at Steven who smirked.

"This isn't over" Kendall spat at him.

"What you gonna do?" Kendall despite promising a few seconds, made to move again but Logan pushed him back and rounded on Steven. He glared up at him, being 3 inches shorter.

"I want you to leave!" he said in a low tone. "Before I call sercurity"

"Make me, fag!" Kendall looked so mad, Logan was surprised there wasn't smoke coming out his ears.

"No, Kendall. Don't give him the satisfaction" He turned back to Steven "Now leave"

"Come on man, lets just..."Jake started but was cut off.

"No, wait. I want to see how he's going to _make_ me leave" Steven said crossing his arms triumphantly. Logan smirked before turning to Kendall, who was glaring so much at Steven he didn't register what Logan was doing until his lips were on Kendall's. All negative thoughts were gone and the only thing that kept him from killing Steven was kissing Logan. He didn't register the disgusted grunt that came from somewhere behind Logan. All too soon, Logan pulled away. He looked up to see only Jake standing there with a bemused expression on his face.

"Genius" he said simply, smiling at them. He could see Kendall wanted to say something but he got there first. "I don't care, ok. My brother's gay so whatever. You helped me alot when I first started and you deserve to be happy...I'll try and make the others see that too"

"Thank you" Was all Kendall said and Jake held up a hand and left them alone. Logan looked back at Kendall, a very proud look on his face.

"I think that plan definately worked" he said smugly. Kendall chuckled softly, raising a hand to Logan's face, becoming serious again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" When Logan sighed he knew the answer. "Like you said, he's not worth it, ok? I love you" He knew that Logan wanted to take this slow but it didn't mean he didn't still love him.

"I love you too" Logan replied.

.

Kendall was being released the following afternoon. It was now after 10 and Logan and Kendall were talking waiting for the others to come. They were later then usual today. It was almost 20 past went they arrived. As soon as the four entered they knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Logan asked. James looked at Carlos once before handing over a newspaper to Logan who took a look at the front cover before a low growl came from his throat.

"How many more of these?" he fummed.

"What is it?"

"Here" he said passing the newspaper to Kendall. On the front cover was a picture of Kendall in his recent Hockey game and a picture of Logan from the other day, with the heading. "BIG TIME LOVER" Kendall read the first few lines and looked up.

"How many more?" he repeated.

"Almost every newspaper has the story..." Mrs. Knight said. Logan looked up at Kendall to see he hadn't moved. Logan took his hand carefully.

"Kendall?" he looked up at the contact and sighed. Logan could tell he was upset and small tears came to the cornor of his eyes.

"I just...I feel like they took something from me...I needed to tell them and...I know I should be okay that it's out there now but" he looked away for a second and Logan felt a rush of anger towards whoever had said something.

"They had no right to print this!" he said holding the paper up "Does it say who said it?"

"No, just that an anonymous source called and told them everything about you guys, sorry Kendall" James said.

"But we have good news" Katie said, sitting next to her brother.

"What?" Kendall asked looking up. He needed good news.

"Rob Samuall's was charged last night" Logan and Kendall smiled.

"What did he get?" Logan asked.

"Assualt causing GBH, threatening on 2 counts and embelzzlement" Mrs. Knight said.

"Embezzlement?"

"Something you told the police made them suspicious. When you said he had bet alot of money they looked into it and found he was taking money from the team and betting with it" Kendall sat there quietly. Logan gripped his hand and smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"I fine" he said. He really didn't understand why he was so upset that someone else had outed him. He knew that was what most people in his situation wanted, not to have to say it. But Kendall saw it as a way of making it up to Logan, proving he would do anything for him, even if it meant his career.

Mrs. Knight kissed her son's head and dropped his bag on the bed. Well at least he could go home, he thought. The others left while Logan helped Kendall change and then it was a wating game until Dylan came in with the discharge papers.

"Now, I'll see you in 3 weeks so we can have a look at your leg and we'll see how we go from their" Kendall shook his hand as he left and with an arm from James got into the wheelchair, allowing him to push it while Logan walked next to him. They got to the main lobby when Kendall asked James to stop when he saw the cameras outside. He really didn't want to face them but he knew he had to. Logan kneeled next to him.

"Kendall, if you don't want them to know just, say that it's all lies...I'll go along with it if you're not ready" Kendall looked up at him wide eyes.

"Logan, I want to tell people but that just it. **I** wanted to tell them, to show you I meant it when I said I love you"

"I know you mean it, but if you want to say it's all lies and tell them later I understand"

"NO! I can do this, we can do this" Logan nodded and kissed Kendall quickly. He knew he had been spotted when the lobby of the hospital became suddenly brighter from flashing lights behind them. He laughed.

"Whoops, my bad" he whispered, causing Kendall to smile. He stood and moved to the back to the chair, taking it from James and pushing it towards the door. Once the doors opened the media converged. Question after question were thrown at them. After 2 minutes of trying to get through them Logan stopped.

"HEY!" The noise around him stopped and reporters looked at him anxiously. None of them seemed to care how pissed he looked. "MOVE BACK, I NEED TO GET THE CHAIR THROUGH!" A small gap appeared and Logan pushed his way through, heading to Mrs. Knight's car. With a little difficulty The managed to get Kendall in, Logan jumping in back while Katie left with Carlos and James. Now there was the debate as to where Kendall would stay.

Of course Mrs. Knight wanted Kendall at home where she could look after him, but the house was too small for the chair. Carlos offered seeing as his apartment was bigger but had no elevator access. Logan knew his apartment was perfect but he wasn't sure if it was habitable since the attack. For now they were headed to Katie's, which was somewhere in between. Kendall could get in using his crutches and landed on the couch in a huff. Not 10 minutes later he was asleep. Logan quickly grabbed his phone and rang the police department and asked if he could go back to his apartment. He got a call 20 minutes later to say he could that all the evidence needed was got. So he grabbed James and Carlos and headed over.

He opened the door and sighed sadly as he looked at all the broken frames on the walls. He went into the kitchen and returned with a plastic bag and a tubberware box for photo's. It took 2 hours to be sure that there was no broken glass around anywhere and the place was habitable again. Logan couldn't help the frown that came at looking at the blank walls. He closed the door again, this time heading to his forgotten car and headed back to Katie's to find Kendall awake and confused.

"Where were you? I woke up and mom said you were gone"

"I went to do something, but we have a place for you to stay..."

"Where?"

"My place" he said "if you want to. He have an elevator and it's big enough"

"You don't mind having me back?" Kendall asked and Logan shook his head there.

"Nope, you belong there. We bought it together, remember. It's as much yours and mine...so do you want to?"

"Yes please" Kendall said. They ate at Katie's before Logan and Kendall left for their place. It felt right to say it again but Logan couldn't help but hear the small voice of warning in his head about Kendall. He hurt you once, it repeated over again but Logan tried his best to ignore it. He helped Kendall out and was glad to see they hadn't been followed by the press. Logan opened the door and Kendall wheeled himself in, smiling.

"You never changed it?" he asked. Logan shrugged.

"Never wanted to" Kendall yawned and Logan pushed him to the main room and help him get ready for bed. Once he was settled Logan made a split desicion.

"Well goodnight" he said, kissing Kendall once before pulling away, and walking to the door.

"You're not staying?" Kendall asked sadly, and Logan shook his head.

"Not tonight, Kendall. I love you, believe me its just...I need to be sure I'm ready before we start getting back to where we were, do you understand?"

"Yea, I do...I hurt you and excuse or not, I did...Of course it's going to take time for you to be comfortable again" Logan smiled and kissed him a second time.

"I love you"

"I love you too Logie"

When Logan got into his bed that night all he could think about was Kendall and where their relationship would go. Kendall remained awake too, worrying if he could make Logan see that he would not hurt him again. He had an idea and smiled before closing his eyes, feeling at home again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Logan remained at home with Kendall for the next 4 days. They mainly sat around talking or doing nothing. The press did follow James and Carlos coming over and had been parked outside since Saturday night. Logan noticed that whenever Kendall saw the story on the TV or in a newspaper he would become sad and slightly distant for awhile. He wanted to help but he didn't know how.

He was still sleeping in the small room. He knew this probably wasn't helping Kendall but he really needed to be sure before he went back to the old ways. It was Sunday afternoon that Logan got a call from the hospital to say he needed to come back to work. In truth he was angry considering he was owed at least 4 years time off since he never took it but no, according to Webb they needed everyone they could get. After a call to Carlos and James to come over the next day. He walked back to the living room.

"So that was the hospital, I need to go to work tomorrow" he said sitting next to Kendall.

"For how long?"

"Uh I think he said a full shift so I'll be gone all day tomorrow"

"So I'll see you sometime Tuesday?" Kendall smirked and Logan nodded.

"The downpoint to being a doctor, you realise just how clumsy the world truly is" Logan said with a sigh. "But you wont be alone. James and Carlos are coming over"

"I don't need you looking after me" Kendall said, a hint of annoyance to his voice. Logan knew he liked being independent and needing help was not something he liked.

"I know you don't but I want to and having James and Carlos here would mean I'm not worrying about you all day, ok?" Logan gave him his most innocent face and Kendall shook his head.

"I hate that face. Ok, ok fine. But if they start babying me they're being kicked out"

"Agreed" Logan said with a nod.

.

So Logan did go to work the next. He had expected Kendall to be asleep when he was leaving but as he past the main bedroom he heard the small mummer that sounded like a name and opened the door lightly. Kendall lifted his head as Logan came in.

"Off to work?" he asked sleepily. Logan nodded and went to the bed. He had the strongest sense of Dejá Vu, him going to work while Kendall sat there and watched him get ready. Quite honestly, it was like nothing had happened, the last 7 years may as well have been some nightmare.

"Yea but I'll be back as soon as my shifts over, so..." he said looking at his watch, "Should be this time tomorrow!" he said with a false smile.

"Man, this is weird" Kendall mumbled, and taking Logan's confused look he smiled "I think we may have had this exact conversation, in the exact same way before"

"I was thinking that too, strange. Since last week, this is the first time I feel like none of it happened..." he smiled and saw Kendall smiling too. Everything just felt right. Logan peaked at his watch as sighed.

"I have to go, James and Carlos will be here at 9 so I am asking now. Do you you need anything?" Kendall shook his head.

"No I think I'm a big enough boy to get anything I need"

"Ok, well I have to go" On instinct he leaned forward and kissed Kendall, the latter mumbling an 'I love you' and it was returned. As he left the apartment he thought about why it was so easy for him to kiss Kendall and to tell him he loved him and do everything but share a bed with him. He really wanted to but he just felt nervous about it. He got the the main door of the building and as he left some camera people came up to him. Years of running from them as a teenager meant he knew to keep his head down and stay quiet.

Once in the safety of his car, he drove the 20 minute drive to the hospital and again repeated the process of ducking and fast walking as he entered the hospital. He waved smiled at some of the nurses as he past, most smiling back. He did notice some dirty stares from patients waiting to be seen. _Oh, this day is going to be long,_ he thought to himself.

After changing into his scrubs and coat he made his way down to the Emergency Room to see who needed to be treated. Grabbing the chart he walked over to the bed and pulled back the curtain.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Mitchell" he said as he normally would. The man on the bed infront of him was in his 20's, and had apartently slipped on his way to work and broken his arm. As soon as Logan looked at him he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Hey, I know you" he said pointing an uninjured finger at Logan. "You're the dude who turned Kendall Knight gay" Logan sighed and dropped his gaze to the chart, filling in unneeded information.

"Like I said, I'm Dr. Mitchell. Now lets see that hand" he said, pocketing his pen, and waiting for the man to stretch out his arm. He did hesitantly and Logan turned it and signed for an x-ray. The man couldn't draw his hand back fast enough and Logan was glad to be out of the room. The rest of the morning passed the same. Most patients asked him about Kendall, other asked about them as a couple and 2 refused to be treated by Logan altogether.

"Yea, because gay is contagious!" **(AN:my favourite line ever! Sry)** Logan mumbled sarcastically as he stood beside Dylan who gave an apologetic smile.

"You would know" he said in return, pointing to the coat. Logan smirked and sighed. "Lunch?"

"Please" Logan said, dropping his chart into the nurses station. After getting their food Logan sat down, glad to take a break.

"Tough morning?" Dylan inquired.

"You have no idea. I swear if another patient asks about Kendall, I'm going to break something"

"Ah so risking your wrath, hows Kendall?" Logan glared up at him but Dylan shook his head.

"You said paitent. But as his doctor, how is he?"

"He's good. Tired of not being able to do much but he's fine. I'm worried about him though"

"Why?"

"Well, for as long as I've known him Kendall likes to have control over things and I think the fact that someone else told people about him is really getting to him. I know I never just came out and said it but I knew people suspected it"

"I didn't" Dylan said with a confused frown, causing Logan to laugh.

"Yea well besides you and Jenn, who gave me a rather unfriendly look this morning, everyone else thought I was. But Kendall..." Logan shrugged.

"You have a point there..." Dylan agreed. Logan's phone started vibrating and he looked at the UNKNOWN ID and answered. Dylan mouthed a goodbye and headed off as he pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey"_

"Kendall? How did you get my number?"

"_Carlos gave it to me...I'm not interupting am I?"_

"No, I'm on a break actually but I have to get back soon...so was there a reason you rang?" Logan asked worried.

"_Just wanted to say hi. I know it's been like 4 days but not having you here is weird"_ Logan smiled. Some co workers were looking over at him and he didn't like the feeling.

"Hey Kendall I have to get back to work"

"_Oh sorry, I'll let you go. See you tomorrow. Love you"_

"I love you too" he said smiling and putting his phone had added the smallest amount of happiness to his day.

The rest of the shift passed with more questions and refusals of treatment that by 11 that night Logan just wanted to go home. The last man had actually refused to be within 10 feet of Logan that Logan had literally walked out of the ER and to the oncall room to cool down.

He was a good doctor, he knew it. He had managed to complete his training early and everything. The last thing he needed was for some annoying, homophobic jerk telling him that he didn't want him near him. As he left the ER he did take some pleasure in yelling that he wasn't his type, earning an angry glare from the man.

Jones' shift started at 8 the following morning and Logan had never been happier than he was then to see him as it signalled the end of his shift. The night had been the longest in history. A group of extremely drunk males came in around 3 after one had fallen and split his head. While the man was treated his 3 friends lounged loudly in the waiting room. Two nurses had asked them to keep it down but the 3 just laughed at them and tried to come on to them. Logan getting sick of them, went over.

"Hey, guys look, there are people trying to sleep here so you need to keep the noise down" Logan said seriously. One of the men stood up and looked straight at Logan.

"No!" he slurred and fell to the floor, laughing like he had just told the greatest one liner in history. His friends seemed to agree. Logan would have walked away had the man not grabbed his shoulder for support. Wiping a stray tear, he looked up to meet Logan's face.

"Hey wait...you're the guy on the news" he slurred as he pointed a finger at Logan.

"Look just sit down and stay quiet" Logan said, sitting the man down before turning to walk away but one of his friends called out.

"Yea, he's the guy with that hockey fag, Knight" Logan turned and glared at the man.

"Hey! Don't use that word or I'll have you removed by security" The man stood and took a threatening step towards Logan.

"Why? All we said was he was a fag!" the man laughed. Logan knew that the drink wasn't helping the situation but he was so angry. Luckily one of the nurses had been listening and called security anyway. Logan had just taken a step towards the man when Miles, the security guard came forward.

"Everything alright, Dr. Mitchell?" he questioned.

"No, Miles, can you take these men out. They're disturbing the patients" he said.

The three protested as they were pulled out by the 2 security guards, shouting more insults at Logan about himself and Kendall and by the time they were finally out of the building Logan just wanted the world to swallow him whole with all the stares he got from others walking around. He dropped his head and walked away to the nearest closet and closed the door, allowing himself to calm down. 15 minutes later he emerged and continued as best he could but he really didn't think the night could get any better. And the next 5 hours really dragged by.

So seeing Jones was like seeing God in Logan's opinion. Jones asked how he got on and was upset to hear that Logan had had a rough night.

"Well I am off to bed" he said sleepily. Jones said goodbye to him and Logan didn't pay attention to the cameras and got into his car wondering if he could stay awake long enough to get home. He surprisingly managed to remain conscious for the journey home but the resolve faded as he reached the apartment door. It was only 8.25 so he stayed quiet as not to wake Kendall. As he passed the bedroom he noticed something and stopped.

As he turned, all the photos that had been damaged in the attack were back on the walls in new frames. Logan smiled despite his tired state and reached out to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked into the bedroom to see Kendall sound asleep. He didn't know why but he walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, slipping off his shoes and jacket before lying down next to Kendall. Now it felt right.

.

When Kendall woke 2 hours later, he found Logan turned to face him, in a deep sleep and he smiled. He reached out a hand and touched his cheek and smiled when Logan shifted in his sleep, his eyes fluttered and he looked around confused.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"After 10.30. What time did you get home?" Kendall asked.

"About...2 hours ago" Logan yawned and Kendall suddenly felt bad for waking him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" but Logan shook his head.

"No, s'ok. Just had a long night s'all" Logan said and Kendall frowned.

"Long?"

"Some jerk came in with his buddies at 3 and started running his mouth off about you and me...had security take um out" Logan said closing his eyes again. Kendall's frown deepened and when he didn't say anything Logan looked up.

"Don't worry about it Kendall...I'm just going to have to get use to it" Logan said and Kendall smiled.

"So, does this mean I get to stay?" he asked. Logan looked at him and nodded before shifting over to cuddle into Kendall's side.

"Yes" he sighed happily before again drifting off to sleep.

.

**6MONTHS LATER**

Kendall sat in the living room waiting for Logan. He fidgited with his tie and kept pulling at it.

"I don't know why you're so nervous. You gave your evidence yesterday and I gave mine 4 days ago" Logan commented as he came in. Today was Rob was being sentenced. The date had kept being pushed back but finally today they would find out just how long he would spend in jail.

Kendall would start back training in following week to see if he could ease his way back in seeing as he still had some discomfort in his leg though he didn't need to use a crutch anymore. Most of the team didn't care he was gay, the exception being Steven and 3 others who he ignored. He did manage to get his revenge for Steven's comments in the hospital against Logan. Nobody stopped him.

"I'm not nervous, I just really hate wearing a tie" he huffed, pulling at it again. Logan fixed his own before turning and holding a hand out to Kendall.

"Well let's so before you strangle yourself, I want to be there when this son of a bitch is sent down" Kendall took his hand and walked down to the car with him. He let Logan drive as he was still kind of nervous about it and the fact he was in pain today. Thankfully their story had gotten old and there was no longer a constant media presence outside their apartment. Outside the court however there were plenty.

About 2 weeks after the everything, Logan and Kendall decided to tell the public everything and 90% of people were fine with it and felt sorry for them and how Rob had treated him. The other 10% were the usual haters and were quickly ignored by Kendall and Logan.

They walked into the courthouse hand in hand and were greeted by Mrs. Knight, Katie, Carlos and to their surprise James.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked hugging him.

"Oh come on, you didn't think I'd miss this did you?" he said hugging Kendall. The 6 made their way into the court room and sat down. They both smirked when Rob was led in and he glared up at them.

They all stood as the judge entered. Once they were seated the Judge got into a long winded speech about just what exactly Rob had done. Kendall turned to Logan and whispered something about killing a judge without jail time but before Logan could respond he heard the judge say "So to your sentence Mr. Samualls..." and he looked back at the judge.

"in the charge of threatening on 2 counts I find you guilty. The charge of instigating an assualt on Logan Mitchell I find you guilty and on the charge of embezzlement of $250,000 I find you guilty" Logan couldn't help but smile in relief. Kendall was had the smuggest look on his face.

"So, I sentence you to 2 years imprisonment and you are to pay the Minnesota Wilds Hockey Club back the $250,000. Case closed" and with that he was gone. Logan and Kendall waved to Rob as he was led away by two officers and joined the others outside.

"I think that went rather well!" James smiled as the 6 walked down the steps.

"Well if you ask me he should have gotten more time" Katie said angrily. Carlos nodded and placed an arm around Katie's waist.

"I think we can all agree with that" he said and the others nodded.

"At least he'll actually do jail time" Logan said "I thought maybe he'd get probation,what with his age and everything" He considered this getting off scott free.

"Look, he's in prison and everything is perfect so how about we forget Rob Samualls" Kendall said "And go to lunch, James' treat"

"Why me?" James asked.

"Because you're Mr. My movie just won yet another award"

"Ok, fine but only this once!" he said with a smile.

.

"So Logan, looking forward to your new job?" Carlos asked as they sat down at a nearby restraunt.

"I am actually, though I don't know how the team will feel about me working their" he said uncaring. He had quit his job at the hospital after a blow up with Webb, whose true colours came to the front more and more that Logan just couldn't work their anymore. Michael, who had taken control of the team while waiting for Rob's replacement had offered Logan a job as a team medic, which he gladly accepted as he was worried about Kendall going back on the ice.

"They're fine with it, and anyone whose not, me and Carlos will take care of them" Kendall said kissing his cheek. Logan noticed he was constantly pulling at his tie and laughed. "What?"

"If you can't stand a tie for a few hours, what are you going to do when you have to wear one for the wedding" Logan joked, not thinking about his words. The four others around the table went silent and Logan realised his mistake and blushed but Kendall smiled.

"You really didn't see this coming?" he joked looking at the others.

"So you're..."

"Engaged? Yea mom, we are" Kendall said his smile impossible bigger. Mrs. Knight jumped up and hugged them, tears coming.

"I'm so happy for you both" The others hugged them too.

"So how long have you both been keeping this little secret?" James questioned.

"Only a week" Logan promised. The others began talking excitedly about the wedding and how everything was once again right with the world.

The night Logan lay next to Kendall and smiled up at him. The day had been absolutely perfect. Rob was in jail. Logan was starting his new job the following week and he was finally going to marry Kendall. Nothing could stop him smiling. Kendall looked down at him and kissed him.

"I love you Logan"

"I love you too" and this time he didn't break the kiss.

**AN: AND WE ARE DONE! ****I would like to take the time to thank all the people who favourited this story and all the wonderful reviews. I swear, you are just the greatest people ever and I love you all. And until next time- Katie out x**


	13. IM BACK

Hello,

So long time no update. I'm sorry for the delay, between college, work and starting a relationship the last 18 months have been pretty hectic. I've recently started getting emails from people reading and reviewing my stories and I've missed those emails and I miss writing. I just finished up in my job and have some free time on my hands so I'm getting back on the horse and writing a new Kogan based story. I know I have some outstanding stories already but I had been working on this story since I finished On Call and I really want to share it with you.

Hope you guys like it and I'll have the first chapter up sometime over the weekend I hope.

Thanks

Katie x


End file.
